kagome lost and found
by i-love-yhu-sesshomaru
Summary: kagome only 2 years old when her parents were murdered by rogue nin & was found by the uchiha clan & adopted by them now they are dead she's stuck with sasuke & depressed yet still determined to find itachi...13 years later she! have to read to find out THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTON CHAPTER 1-6 HAVE ALREADY BEEN CHANGED  I OWN NOTHING REVIEW R
1. death is only the begining

_Kagame frowned in her ….Sleep, a deep warning pulse echoing through her entire body... her dream suddenly, it changed from pleasant and happy sun shine a rays of life, to dark, cold, and gloomy reaching of death and lost hopes of escape._

_"Why was I standing in a field of... dead flowers"? ….What's that supposed to mean"?_

_I looked up, and noted that the clouds hung, low and menacing, in the sky, and as far as she could see, there was nothing but the dead flowers dried dirt patches and the sound of the howling dry wind, tall grasses that began wilting to the ground in the quickening breeze._

_"I don't think I've ever seen this place before …"? _

_{So this has to be a dream sequence. Which means this demon inside of me is trying to warn me about something?} The thought dawned on me. Looking around again my frown deepening a great deal more then it had before , obviously of something bad..very bad, from the ominousness of this place.{But what could it be}?_

_I looked around once more,searching for a sign of the dog demons that guard the inner gate captivities o my mind but didn't see any thing that would indicate it was some where near so I just shrugged it off, picking a direction randomly, since it didn't seem to matter much which way I went, walking blindly in my mind place I didn't dare try to consult myself with, Ever. _

_*sigh* But only if necessary. No matter where I looked, there were only the seemingly endless field of dead grass and flowers and the sky echoed the endlessness of the lands with uninterrupted fields of dark gray. I continued walking for what seemed like hours before I spotted something just beyond the trees and it seemed vaguely familiar to me. As I pushed through trees that look to dull and lifeless to be real I came to a clearing which seemed familiar even more so now that I was closer but I couldn't quite put my finger on it so I continued to get closer and closer to what looked to be a little house and silently walk up to knock on the doorIi don't know why but it seemed as though I wasn't in control of my body any more because obviously no one seemed to be home. when I herd a slight creaking noise coming from it and I noticed the housed door ...it opened by its self and let me in I stepped back in shock as I didn't know what to do but I got the feeling that should go in. I walked in the creepy house my Mind on high alert as if someone would jump out and attack me. {HUMM maybe if I'm lucky they will and have some damn answers for my questions.} I thought not so sure I really wanted that to happen._

_"Come on Kagame get a hold of your self it only a dream….…Right?" _

_I said to my self aloud trying to shake of this ridiculous fear. As I walked deeper into the dark broken down house I noticed a light coming from what seemed to be a room I went to see what it was when I entered the room it seemed to change as if bringing life back to the whole house as I looked around the room seem to look more familiar I stepped in a little more only to feel something moist and warm, A liquid and it was red…_

_"Wait what?" I said loudly to myself then I herd a loud crash bringing me from my aloud musing. Running to where ever in the house the noise was coming from I stopped dead in my tracks. When I got there all I saw was blood the deep crimson color that would forever be left marked in my mind pour from a woman's head as I got a better look at her face she kind of resembled me but slightly different in her hair color and eyes._

_"SAKURA NO!" A man yelled falling down to the side of what I figured to be his wife. I stood there shocked pain filled eyes widened as I tried to turn away and not watch only see a child who could only be me no older than 2 my fear stricken face mouth gaped open letting out a silent scream at the man to run… but my scream fell on deaf ears _

"_OTOU-SAN," before he to suffer the same fate as my Okaa-san. Cut down by the rouge ninja who turned to the younger me then disappeared before my very eyes and I stood there shocked not believing what I just saw ready to break down and cry ._

_*end of dream*_


	2. bitter sweetness

**flash back …Kagome pov**

_**3 years later….**_

"_Hey Sasuke-nee-Chan wait up," a young girl no older than 5 yelled running after a dark haired boy around the same age as her ._

"_Aw come on Kagome-Chan you're such a slow poke". Sasuke teased to Kagome as he slowed down so his sister could catch up to him._

"_No, I'm not Sasuke-teme I just don't want to rush cause you still didn't tell me we're we going''. I said pouting at him._

_"Oh yeah gomen nii-chan we were supposed to go practice with Itachi today remember"?_

"_Oh yeah now I remember"! I said as it hit me and a wide smile across my features then I took of running toward the training grounds leaving Sasuke in the dust._

_"Hey wait Gome-chan wait for me"! Sasukes' voice trailed behind me._

_As I reached the clearing I saw Itachi talking with Otou-san. Sighing and taking a set on the side lines under a nicely shaded tree away from the suns rays waiting on Itachi to finish with his conversation with a look of disappointment and boredom on my face. Noticing Sasuke making his way over to me he notice my forlorn look and asked what was wrong ._

"_Gome-chan what wrong"?_

"_Otou-san said that Ita-kun can't train with me cause 'I'm to young and might get hurt so I got to go help Kaa-san make dinner but I don't want to." I pouted very childishly almost in tear looking up at him then Itachi who came over to me while Otou-san stood there watching us intently as if we were about to perform some type of act but I brushed it of and look back at Itachi. His hair flowing softly with the wind and his normally cold stare soften looking upon my face witch made my face heat up a little no boy should be so beautiful…_

"_Kagome would you and Sasuke like to join the academy ?" he asked._ _I looked up at him with wide eye's full of hope and surprise and looked at Otou-san with pleading eyes ._

"_Oh can we can we can we please Otou-san ?" I begged eyes larger than normal jut to give it that extra cute effect and then {Gotcha}. I thought sneakily as I saw him crack. He looked down at Kagome then to Sasuke and sighed oh he was going to hear from Mikoto about this later._

"_Ok but first you have to perform a simple Jutsu and show me that you have control over your chakra _," _he said with a stern look on his face. _

"Hai Otou-san ."_ We said confidently to him._ _Itachi had an eye brow arched asking a silent question knowing that if Kagome or Sasuke could complete any of these act would mean that there was another Uchiha prodigy for their clan. {Ah well this should be good then}._

"_Sasuke you go first since you're the oldest of the two I want you to do chakra control now focus all your chakra to your feet and clime up the tallest tree in this area ok". He said sternly to Sasuke who took on a nervous look but complied with the task._

"H-h-hai Otou"._ Sasuke said while making a hand sign and tried to focus._

"N_ow Kagome while Sasuke is doing that I want you to do a Jutsu I want you to do _Goukakyuu no _Jutsu." He said looking at me trying to see if I would falter at hearing a C-class Jutsu that I would have to perform for him but I only smiled and jumped in the air happily that I would truly be able to prove my self to my Otou-san once and for all that i am far from weak so I quickly made a few hand signed as I saw Itachi do many time while training and put a little chakra to it and a medium fire ball appeared out of no were Fugaku was so shocked he was almost torched to a crisp by it but he quickly moved out of the way when the smoke cleared all eyes were on me Sasuke had a look of amazement and horror on his face as he stared wide eyed at Kagome and Fugaku was just shocked that a 5 year old was able to do the Jutsu so well on her first demonstration._

_"Well did I do good Otou-san did I." I asked eagerly jumping up and down with excitement_

"_Hai you did Kagome now try chakra control with Itachi while I attend to Sasuke ."_

_"Ok Otou ." I said and skipped toward Itachi. Fugaku looked at Sasuke and told him to try the same Jutsu as Kagome but when he tried he had no such luck with it all that appeared were little flames equivalent to that of a small liter Fugaku was disappointed to say the least._

_{how can a mere 5 year old surpass him and she is not even of our blood line …god dammit he is an Uchiha for Kami's sake what the hell if he didn't look like me I would have sworn that he wasn't my son so weak to be surpassed by a little girl no less damn. }_

"_That is enough training for today Sasuke….Kagome." Our Otou-san said._

_"Hai Otou-san." We replied and quickly as possible feel his anger and disappointment was becoming a little unnerving._

_"Kagome you will be enrolling into the academy tomorrow with Itachi ." He said before turning to walk away._

_*Gasp* "Really oh thank you Otou-san ." I said really happy and ran to Sasuke and gave him a big hug he didn't look to happy about me getting to go and not him I old tell the aura Otou was letting off was effecting him greatly._

"Um Otou-san what about sasuke-nee-Chan."_ I asked noticing he didn't mention Sasuke at all._

_"He will be staying home with Kaa-san while you train with itachi since he as already able to enroll I had done so ahead of time thinking he was ready." I felt Sasuke tense as the words left Otou-san lips they sounded ice cold. He began to pull away from me and walk slowly home while I stayed with Itachi in the clearing and continued to train…_

_**WITH SASUKE**_

_{I can't believe that she was able to perform that stupid Jutsu and not me I mean I'm older than her and stronger yet she still did it perfectly and on the first try ugh… I-I hate her some much stealing Otou-san attention from me that little bitch and Itachi he always seemed to like her more than me any way I don't know whats so special about he doesn't even early look like us i mean her hair so black its blue and those eyes what Uchiha has blues eyes .! I really hate her now I thought while running past my Okaa-san and straight into my room to cry my eyes out.}_

_**BACK WITH FUGAKU, KAGOME, AND ITACHI**_

_{After myself and Itachi were done training Otou-san told us we should head home for dinner when we got home I gave Okaa-san a bone crushing hug as I always do and told her all about my day at dinner. Something was really off when I would glance at Sasuke he seemed to look back at me with hatred and bitterness in his coal black eyes that made me sad ….To look at him and see such rage so I quietly excused myself to go bathe. When I was finished I went to go tell Otou and Okaa-san good night but after embracing in our nightly hug I prepared my sell to levee but was called back by my Okaa-sans soft voice._

_"Kagome come here dear." _

_"Hai kaa-san". I replied feeling that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach choosing to ignore it i turned back to face them again _

_"We need to talk to you dear." She said looking at Otou-san who just nodded than to me with a sad look in her black inky eyes._

"_Kagome well you see I don't know the right way to put this …umm but you're not our real daughter you were adopted". My whole world then crashed as thee new was brought to me so .… So…I don't know it just hurt to here what was being said._

_"When we found you near the gate to our house unconscious & bloodied badly beaten and bruised you were only 2 when it happened so we took you to Hokage-sama and their was nothing e could really we could find no trace of your lineage so we chose to take you and thankfully your memories where lost o you all you could remember was your name but other than that you've been here ever since then ."she trailed off looking down at the palm of her hands sadly._

_To say I was shocked was an understatement I wanted to scream pull my hair out I….I..I wanted to make them feel what I felt right now i couldn't breath t let as if life had an iron grip around my neck and wouldn't let go until ll the life was pout of my tiny little body what i felt was…. was broken I felt so broken that all I wanted to do was die but all I did was nod my head numbly at them and cast my dull now lifeless gaze to the hard cold floor and left for my room but I couldn't go to sleep i wouldn't go o sleep all i kept hearing was those harming yet simple words of my..no their Okaa-san. I slowly made my way to Itachi's room and knocked on the door._

_"What are you doing up so late Kagome?" He asked me rubbing sleep from his now alert eyes._

_"I-I-I couldn't sleep Ita-kun can I stay with you please"? I said throwing my self in his arm crying my little soul out and telling him every thing that happened a few hours ago with Okaa and Otou-san ._

_"Shhhhh Gome-chan it will be all right". He said but even he was having a hard time believing his own words as he slowly rocked me back and forth. After about 2 hours I calmed down I had a lot on my mind and I had Itachi here to comfort me…. {Hummmm comforting and warm…}. I though then I realized i had decided that I wanted Itachi for my self in my life forever to take care of me and me him I wanted him all alone to my self and would make him think the same of me so then I had it set all out me and my life with …Itachi he would be my friend, lover, pride, joy the never dimming light in the dark cage of my broken mind he would be my life as i wool be his….…_

_"Ita-kun…"? I asked wondering if he was still woke but I knew he was._

_"Hn"? Was all he said to let me know he was listening._

_"Ita-kun"…I looked up at humble clashed with black and he had a questioning look on his beautiful face as if he already knew I had something on my mind I may be young but I was quite serious with him most of the time. "Will you…No I Need you to promise to stay with me and never leave me.!"I saw that he looked shocked at my request but still nodded as I drifted off into sleep cuddling up into his chest getting moor comfortable I felt more secure now than I have in my whole short life._


	3. hating you

_**OH KAY THIS STORY MAY SEEM CONFUSING SO IM GOING TO CLEARS SOME THINGS UP THE FIRST CHAPTERS WAS A DREAM FOR THE SECOND WHICH TELLS HOW SHE GOT THERE TO HAVE THE DREAM SO NOW IT 10 YEARS SHE IS IN ANBU WHILE SASUKE,SAKURA,NARUTO ARE STILL JUNIN AND ITACHI DID KILL THE CLAN INTHIS ONE TO**_

**Ages: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura :16**

**Kagome:15**

**Itachi:17**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_"Ita-kun"…I looked up at humble clashed with black and he had a questioning look on his beautiful face as if he already knew I had something on my mind I may be young but I was quite serious with him most of the time. "Will you…No I Need you to promise to stay with me and never leave me.!"I saw that he looked shocked at my request but still nodded as I drifted off into sleep cuddling up into his chest getting more comfortable I felt more secure now than I have in my whole short life._

_**CURRENT TIME**_

*_RING*….."Kagome wake up."_

_One icy blue eye cracked open only to be meet with the black eyes of her "nii-san" I tried rolling over and going back to sleep god i wasn't a morning person but that didn't work he jus got up and pestered me some more so i finally got up and went to the bath room to bathe and change when I got out of the shower I got a brush and brushed the hair away from my face only for it to fall back into place again looking at my self in the mirror i close my eyes and sigh._

_{This would be the mark of the 13th year her parents died and the 8th year that her adoptive parent died…. And him leaving her here with Sasuke, Why why ...why did you leave when you promised you'd stay…. ungrateful bastard wasn't my love enough for you.} She thought bitterly brushing through her raven black hair as hot tear form in her eyes and ran down her cheek as she takes i her growing for she ha a body that would make a hour glass envious long curly hair that reached to her calves nice pink soft full pouted lips moon kissed pale skin and thee most icy blues eyes this side of Kohona has seen yet all he wanted to do was destroy the image of her sell break burn melt it away….. all because she still asked her self why … why would he leave her here.?_

_"Why itachi I loved you so much even though I was so young still a child I still did." I said softly to my image in the mirror hoping it would crack rom my intense stare it did only in my mind though as I whipped the tears from my face I washed it again and got dressed and left for a mission that the new Hokage had for me and it was to stop some missing Nin from attacking the village hidden in the mist well this should be good. Myself and Sasuke left out the door to head out it would be the first mission we had to gather see the difference was that he was older but I was stronger than him yeah ever since the day Otou and kaa-san died he swore to protect me from Itachi but I haven't giving him much thought about it he never got the chance to protect me from something that's not even there any more …{Like he really care's anyway.} I thought bitterly god I wish that Itachi took me with him or at least had slain me to. Any way on our way to meet his team mates who I found to be Naruto.U and Sakura.H as we entered a clearing I saw a blond haired boy and a sickly pink colored hair girl that ran up to sasuke with an ear piercing screech of….._

_"SASUSKE-KUN!" When we said girl with the un godly pink color for hair running quick but stopped in her tracks as he looked coldly at her as if daring her to come closer to him so I made my presents known by stepping in front of her view and glaring her down even though she happened to be only a couple inches taller than me she backed off like a scared little kitten. I moved a way to face there sensei Kakashi he nodded as to say hello then I herd the blond one with the pretty blue eyes and whiskers he seemed to be different from the other two members of the group something about his aura was off more animalistic than a normal persons should be.. but hearing him talk I knew I would be found of him already._

_"Sasuke-teme who's the hot chick." He said and as if finally noticing me for the first time the pink haired girl looked at me like she was going to shit her pants then cry about it and Sasuke just looked annoyed. Then I noticed as she started speaking and decided to play it off for a while._

_'S-s-sasuke is this." She gulped and took a step back.."Your girl friend. " Said with so much fear I could taste it…it was like it killed her inside and out and I laugh at her face in my head while remaing calm on the out side bored emotionless expression in full blast pitiful really she was. Sasuke just glared at her for accusing me of being his girl friend I like i was the worst candidate I mean didn't she even noticed how alike we looked eve though we weren't really related._

"_No she cant be Sakura-chan she's way to pretty to be king stick up his ass girl friend." Naruto said smiling wildly in my direction Sasuke's eye started to twitch as show of annoyance._

_"Both of you shut up." Was his oh so cool reply back which made him look and sound like an angry pit bull so i decided to take over … "No i'm not and neither are you appearently so why do you care... I'm his little sister." I said in a soft low voice close to a whisper but i knew they herd me because their wasn't a soul speaking at the moment they both looked shocked._

_"How come we've never herd of her then." They both said._

_"Yeah and I thought that you cold hearted bastard brother Itachi killed your whole family." Sakura said dumbly before she was held up by a tree by her neck by kagome every one was shocked by what I just did even Sasuke who didn't know what to do until Kakashi came behind and next thing I knew I was out cold as I dropped Sakura who was still trying to get air back in her lounges._

"What the fuck?" The blond boy yelled and every one turned to where Sakura was once standing and turned to see her body was just pinned to moments ago.

_"What *gasps* did *gasps*she do that for? All I said was facts and she flipped". Sakura asked air finally back were is should be._

_"Yeah Sasuke-teme why'd she do that to Sakura-chan huh? " Naruto asked_

_"Why don't both you dope's mind your own damn business and never speak of Itachi again our affairs have nothing to do with you two." He said coldly to them after they agree never to do so again. kakashi pulled me aside to talk ._

_"Sasuke why did she attack Sakura like that a few minutes ago really ?" kakashi asked._

_"I asked you to leave it alone." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone ._

_"No I can't leave it alone because she is to strong for any of you to take on alone with out me she may end up killing one of you next time it happens then what will you do then huh? let her kill your friends and call it a day I think not." he said dead serious_

_"Damn" I muttered to my self why did he always have to be right.}i thought sighing the starting my tale_

_"She attacked Sakura because she said Itachi's name and slandered it… see Kagome was always close to Itachi when we were younger and after he killed our clan and left she just stopped talking as much as she used to she wouldn't even tell me why she did stop or why she even cared for the evil bastard in the first place but she hasn't said a word and would attack or try to kill any one any one that say's his name to belittle him and all because of him he broke my little sister she won't even look at me with out hate in her eye's now and it all started when Otou and kaa-san told her she was adopted….._

_*FLASH BACK *_

_"Kagome come here dear."_

_"Hai kaa-san". _

_"We need to talk to you dear." She said looking at Otou-san who just nodded than looked to kagome with a sad look in her black inky eyes i knew then that something was wrong and i knew i shouldn't have been listening in but i was jealous of all the attention she was getting ._

"_Kagome well you see I don't know the right way to put this …umm but you're not our real daughter you were adopted". My whole body froze when i her those words eave my Okaa-sans mouth _

_"When we found you near the gate to our house unconscious & bloodied badly beaten and bruised you were only 2 when it happened so we took you to Hokage-sama and their was nothing e could really we could find no trace of your lineage so we chose to take you and thankfully your memories where lost o you all you could remember was your name but other than that you've been here ever since then ."she trailed off looking down at the palm of her hands sadly._

_To say I was shocked was an understatement I wanted to kill my self for the way i had treated her the way i felt earlier for all the wrong I thought about her i felt guilty because i was not so nice to her. Then i noticed that she was leaving out turning around i swore she saw me only to realize she didn't what was looking g at me wasn't Kagome it was her ghost at that very moment thee little smile high pitched squeals and laughs here no more the only person she every talked to was Itachi._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

_I sighed as I finished my story he looked at me as to see if I was lying or not but I guess he deducted that is was the truth_

_"So she's not your real sister?"_

_"No." I said_

_"Hum well that explains the strange eye color… it seems that kagome here was in love with itachi and when he left she just broke down to the point of no return." Kakashi said._

_"Wait no way Kagome was in love with Itachi she was only 5 at the time so how could she and he killed our whole clan."_

_"Easy Sasuke you can't control who a person loves or how they feel or when they start to have these feelings well we must head back to camp before Sakura say's something stupid and Kagome wakes up an kills her._

_BACK AT THE CLEARING_

_As I woke up I lifted my body slowly and looked around to find Sasuke staring at me Sakura and Naruto arguing and Kakashi reading a…privy book._

_Sighing I got up and headed toward the nearest river but was stopped by the sight of Sakura"Umm kagome was it" She said a bit tense and I glared at her since she was older she was kinda taller but non-the less weaker than me._

"_Well umm I wanted to say I was sorry about what happened earlier with the tree and all I." She said all i did was let my icy glare grow harder and colder at remembering what happened and decided I want to try out something new and opened a link between our minds yes a link I learned it from Itachi while he was still here._

_(Listen bitch I don't want to be your friend or get to know you and you can take your apology and go fuck your self with it and if you don't get the clue Sasuke doesn't want to have any thing to do with you because your nothing but the fucking weak link of the group bitch and to think me 15 years old and I'm in ANBU while your not even in jounin yet pathetic little piece of shit aren't you.) "Your apology will not be needed." I said it softly enough so only she could hear me but on the inside side I knew she was hearing exactly what I didn't want to voice out loud while she went from shocked to angered to plain old depressed and looked like she was about to cry which she did and ran back to were she was before coming over to me .Every one looked at me with questioning glances then back to Sakura as I left to be on my way_

_"Kagome what did you do?" He asked me I just looked over at him and stare…. like should I really give a fuck about what happened to her feelings. None the less I replied in my soft only above a whisper voice._

_"Nothing ….just a little chat." I said walking right by him_


	4. kill or be killed

_It had been a couple of day since 'my' little talk wit Sakura and she still can't take a hint I mean really how dense can a girl be not like her gave her any….umm let me not let my min stray to hoe thoughts but really I didn't know she was so dense that she couldn't see the Sasuke was a revenge driven sicko that wont stop until either he's dead or the person to aren't his anger is, maybe he should of died along with the clan but anyways we were almost at the village and the sooner the better._

_"Hey kagome rite." said Naruto coming up to run next to me I looked to my left and nodded my head to slowly to acknowledge him. "Um…why don't you umm… ever say much of any thing?" he asked genueinly showing concern for me which confused me a lot no ones ever really care to ask._

_"This is a Ninja kill Ninja Naruto it's 'Kill or be killed out here'." I said my soft voice taking a far away tone as if telling a story with them few words alone shifting my blank gaze toward the clear blue sky._ _I was taken back by his question a little but then I brushed it off and sped up after answering it. Up ahead about 6 miles due east I saw the gates of the village being blocked by two ninja dressed in a black cloak with red cloud on them and I didn't recognize there chakra signatures so i proceeded into the clearing ready to attack if needed while the rest of the gang came rushing through the tree top landing next to me. {This must be them they not look like much of a threat really.} I thought looking them up an down sternly not letting my guard down learning long ago that look can be very deceiving._

"_Who the hell are you." Sasuke rudely asked the nin who could possibly have the power to kill him any given second but they just looked at him and then the one with blond hair covering his eye looked to me._

"_Ah you must be the younger Uchiha, I am Deidara of the Akatsuki but I was uninformed that Itachi had a younger sister as well this has got to be pride stinger to know i've been given the privilege of slaying you both but not not before i have sow fun with the girl first ….it will be to kill you and take the girl for my self." I herd him say in a deadly voice and I visibly tensed and Sasuke got in front of me protecting me from his lustful eyes…err eye._

_My eyes widened in shock he may know were Itachi is and he could be of some value to me then. {HN I won't kill him just yet he may also have other useful information too but I will beat the shit out of him for his lack of respect.} Then as quickly as Sasuke was in front of me i was gone from behind him and analyzing my prey noticing the other inn one with a swirled mask who just seemed to be a little to quite for my liking so I glared at him for now and jumped to attack punching the blond cocky one in his face feeling the pressure of cracking bone underneath my fist felt good just before he could react to what I had done I repeatedly assaulted his face until I saw blood all over my hand and oozing from his ears, nose, and mouth then I jumped back to a safe distance away from him._

"_Why you fucking little bitch." He roared in rage glaring me as he picked himself up and coughed up blood I smirked at him with a smirk that would freeze hell and make even the dead scream._

_**Sasuke pov**_

_We've only been traveling three days since we've left for the village in search of the missing Nin and it also seemed that kagome seemed more distant than ever after what happened with Sakura she seems to hate her and hate me even more than before how could I let this happen maybe if I were stronger …. maybe then she wouldn't be like this don't worry Kagome I'll protect you I said looking back at her to see Naruto asking her something only to have her sped up and leave him behind. I sighed he would never learn to mind his own damn bussieness continuing to speed up to catch up quickly we got there we saw two ninja standing there in black cloaks with clouds on them and I narrowed my eye at them. _

"_Who the hell are you?" I asked getting tired of the staring contest we were having it was getting unnerving the guy only had one eye from what I saw. They still had yet to make even a move let alone a single and finally one turned to Kagome but spoke directly to me._

"_Ah you must be the younger Uchiha, I am Deidara of the Akatsuki but I was uninformed that Itachi had a younger sister as well this has got to be pride stinger to know i've been given the privilege of slaying you both but not not before i have sow fun with the girl first ….it will be to kill you and take the girl for my self." He said and I saw Kagome tense so I stepped in front of her protectively looking back at her she had a look that spoke death. looked back forward toward the enemy and in seconds she was gone, pounding his face in hearing the sick crack of bones which had to be his nose I i focused my gaze back to her seeing her leap a safe distance away from him glaring. _

_**Naruto pov**_

_Wow…. was my only thought as I watched Kagome beat the ever loving shit out of this Deidara guys face man I really feel sorry for him….. but not that much then she just jumped back as if she didn't do anything at all to the guy then the guy had the nerve i mean the balls to call her a bitch as if he didn't jus get several facial bones broken and cracked ._

"_Hey you fuck face you can't just talk to Kagome-Chan like that." I yelled about to use my Kage Bushin no Jutsu and attack but was stopped when Kagome disappeared and reappeared in front of him kicking him in his personals very hard i thought i her a crack winching she sent him down while he grabbed him self in pain he really didn't even move a finger to stop her as she placed her foot on his crotch and looked into eyes as if trying to peer into his mind ._

_**Kagome pov**_

_As I put my foot down on his already broken dick I applied pressure on it making sure he was looking me in the eye's I opened up my mind link to get the intell i needed from him. { I want you to listen and listen closely you little shit I know you know were Itachi is and I want to know were to find him I said giving more force to my foot as I talked and your going to tell me were … aren't you because if you don't then your little friends down there will be flat as a rode by time I'm done with you.} His eyes grew wide with fear but he would be damned if he didn't go out with out a fight._

"_Never you evil sadistic harpy bitch from hell ." he grounded out through clenching teeth_

_{HN' then there will just be one less ninja with a dick hope you didn't plane on having kids I told him my voice deadly sweet with my soft demeanor and liquid like voice this would be the last thing he ever hears.} I forced chakra into my foot and stomped on him the force from the impact was enough to separate his body and bury his personal area in my foot sized crater blood spattered everywhere as he laid motion less covered in his own blood._

_Looking up at his partner he just disappeared with out a word in a little vortex before I could even stop him damn. I walked back to the group with out a word and looked at each of them I saw Naruto and Sasuke emptying the contents of there stomaches and Sakura she just plain out flat line passing out from all the gore and Kakashi … well lets just say that one move he'll never want to copy. _

_**Kakashi pov**_

"_Well come on." I said recovering first from the traumatizing site we just witnessed man I'm going to have nightmares about this for the rest of my life._ _We been traveling for almost an hour when we passed a village near by and I decided we needed to stay for a while and recuperate._

"_Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kagome we are going to stop at here to get Kagome some changing clothes and get cleaned up." I said and we so continued on with Naruto's and Sasuke's bickering and Sakura keep trying to get sasuke to notice her ah truly a sad site and Kagome not saying a word just staying quite and emotionless as ever wow she really has problems with her life . Then out of no were a shurakin whisped by my face forming a small cut._

_Damn." I cursed under my breath for not noticing sooner that we were being attacked._ _Coming out of the bush were 8 ninja's and they jumped and attacked Sasuke all at once Sakura tried to get then off but was thrown into a tree with a sickening crack indicating that her arm bone was broken and prbly a few ribs from the force knocked unconscious myself and Naruto took action jumping into the fight and knocked 3 of the Nin unconscious while Kagome just went straight for the kill the remainder Nin by doing a wind Jutsu slicing them into bits when they were delta with we went to see if sasuke was all right but he was unconscious just as Sakura who was now on Naruto's back. Sasuke only had a broken leg the bled furiously two fractured ribs a busted lip and a black eye ._

"_Damn they fucked him up." I herd Naruto say_ _but there was no time to lecture him on his language we had to get him and Sakura to a hospital and quick before Sasuke died from blood loss._

"_Come on Naruto there's no time to play we need to get them to the hospital."_

_**Kagome pov**_

_I felt a few strong ninja signatures following use and noticed Kakashi was to caught up in his thoughts to notice then closing in on us. {I wonder what they want.} I looked up and over and stopped 8 ninja appeared out of the bush ready to attack and they jumped on Sasuke all at once I saw Sakura dive into the fight only to get thrown back into a tree breaking her arm and a few ribs being knocked unconscious. Kakashi and Naruto jumped into it and dispose of 3 of them but seemed to have trouble so I did a simple wind style Jutsu that cut them into little pieces and they were dead so we continued o go to the village as quick as possible to get the to weak links to the hospital before one of them died._


	5. comig for you

_**Oh so here is another one of my chapters && thanks for the review from sugaroo && kaneryumonn so thank you && please read and review would love to hear what you think and tell me more pairing for my story and who you think should be togather /kag**_

_We had been staying at an inn for about a week now while Sasuke remains at the hospital still recovering. Sakura got out on the second day but hasn't left Sasuke's side since._

_Hn' its sad really but I can't blame her I feel the same way about …. Ita-kun._

_Kagome…Kagome..KAGOME-CHAN" Naruto yelled in my face I looked up at him with an evil look and he knew he now had my attention and he took a step back not so sure if he wanted to keep it now._

_"Umm we found information on who attacked us they were said to be working for the Akatsuki and they were after me because I'm one of the nine jinchuriki and they need to ripe the demon out of my body but thanks to you they didn't so um thanks….are you coming to visit Sasuke with us to day." He asked trying to change the subject quickly._ _I looked at him not saying any thing and I think it got on his nerves because he seemed a bit more red in the face than usual well not like I really care so I got up and left to my room and locked the door hoping he would get the idea but i guess no so I decided to go anyways no use in staying with in my room all damn day so I got dressed in new kimono i ha recently baught and got ready to leave ._

_**At the hospital**_

_When we got to the hospital we walked into the room Sasuke still out cold and Sakura staring at him like a zombie it was kind of creepy but I really could care less about what she did. she got up and walked to Kakashi to informed him of what the nurse told her it wasn't much more than what we herd from the first time they came to visit but they said he was back at full health and would be leaving to day ._

_**Sakura pov**_

_I sighed for what seemed lie the millionth time that day I had been in the hospital for almost a week watching over Sasuke making sure that he knew i'd always stay by his side. Finally be able to get to leave he seemed to be at full health now and perfectly fine so we would be able to head out and continue on our way ._

"_Hey Sakura-chan can I ask you some thing."_

"_What Naruto." he slowly leans into whisper some thing in my ear *Sakura-chan don't you think it weird that Kagome-chan rarely never talks.*_ _{Yeah it's kind of weird but what I could understand from what Sasuke told kakashi-sensei when she first came to be like that it was because she was torn and ripped to shreds by the one she love an trusted the most I wouldn't know what to do if …. Yeah well you get the idea.}_

_"Yeah Naruto but she has her reasons why she doesn't talk." I whispered back to him._

"_Well its kind of weird and scary at times like how she just killed that Deidara guy and didn't even ask questions but the strange thing is why would he yell out hi refusal to a request that was never made." he said peeking my interest I looked back at him for a minute and noticed that to she didn't utter a word yet he said never… Never to what exactly wait I know she used that crazy shit on me like she did on him._

_"Hey Naruto I gotta tell you some thing that might sound kind of crazy but kagome did speak to him and did ask of or for something." I sad whispering harshly to him_

_"Huh? How she didn't even move her freaking lips." he said highly confused at my statement._

_"I know that you idiot do you remember when I went to go apologies for the comment about you know who?"i said making sure he knew what i was talking aout_

_"Yeah and she made you cry but what dose that have to do with it?" was Naruto's stupid reply._

_"Well when I did that she didn't move her lips at all but I herd a voice …. And it was in my head it was hate full biter yet soft spoken and sweet sounding at the same time it was so beautiful i bought it was my death calling me and then it hit me it was her doing it and she dose not seem to happy about me she hates me and to think of it i Kakashi-sensei wasn't there I could of ended up *gulps* like those dead guys or maybe worse."_

_Naruto looked at me shocked and speechless for the first time_** (wow that's a first lol)**_ looked to kagome then to me then walked away with a weird look on his face._

_**Itachi pov**_

_"Itachi-sama…. ITACHI -SAMA!" Tobi screeched in his annoyingly high pitched voice._ _I looked up to see him franticly breathing hard trying to catch his breathe._

_"What is it that you want?" I said looking at him seeing a few blood stains on his cloak "And where is Deidara?" i asked not truly caring for the idiot blondes well being._

_"Thats what I came here to tell you he is dead and was cut down by a female that looked no older that 15 and {Well it seems as though you are looking for me … Kagome but why…, you'd think that after killing off your second set of parents you'd want revenge no you are different always different from the rest is that why I'm so drawn to you no matter I'll be coming for you soon._

_"Hn' Tell Kisame to come to my room." I wish to speak with him._

_"Hai Itachi-sama." He said scurrying out of the door and a few minutes later a fish looking person came walking in to the room with a big sword strapped to his back._

_"You called?"_

_"Yes get ready we are going on a mission to get the nine tailed fox and a former friend of mines." I said then left the room wordlessly to prepare for the journey ahead_ ._With that said and done we headed for the hidden leaf village were my past, present, future lie waiting for me ._

_**Plez read and review ma story love to here what you think of my story and give me some idea's of how kagome and itachi should meet in the story because I'm still thinking of some ways.!**_


	6. sad stories of ones love

_"Kakashi-sensei how long to we get back to the village?" Sakura asked she had been asking the same question for the past 3 hours and every minutes at that like time was just going to fly bye._

_"Not very long Sakura only a couple of hours left we could make it there by mid day if we use chakra but someone would have to carry sasuke there," He said and I could tell that he didn't get over what Kagome did I bet he had nightmares about it so asking her was out of the question…. well I just can't wait to get away from her either she really doesn't like me that much and I could be next. *gulps*_

_"Ok Kakashi-sensei I'll carry him." I said almost forgetting about my broken arm until his words reached my ear._

_"Fine with me but I think Naruto should carry him because your arm is still broke if you did forget." he said pointing to my casted arm._

_"Oh yeah hehehehe wouldn't want to drop him now would I." i said sheepishly laughing at y own silliness._

_"Ok Naruto you have to carry sasuke." Sakura said sternly trying to leave no room for argument but Naruto being Naruto had to have an input._

_"Aww man why do I have to do it why can't kagome do It." Naruto said with a pout then looked to Kagome who only glared at him making him quickly shut his trap rem,embruing what happened to those other ninjas._

_"Uh never mind I'll just do it." {Man I should have just kept my big mouth shut.}_

_"All right then it's settled then after lunch, we are going to continue traveling to the village at top speed." Kakashi said with anime sweat drop. After they ate the food they packed from the last few places they were at Kagome walked away into the trees to have some alone time with her self._

_"Hey Naruto were do you think she's going." Sakura leaned over to whisper to Naruto._

_"I have no idea maybe she went to go to the bathroom or …. Maybe to kill something or someone," They both gulped and looked to where the female ANBU was just standing._

_"Maybe we should follow her and see what she is up to Naruto." Sakura sujested_

_"No way in hell I'm following her did you see what she did to that guy or did you forget that I have a dick to protect and I want kids someday." Naruto whispered harshly back to Sakura with serious eyes._

_"Oh… you do have a point maybe I should go alone and find out she's up to and plus she can't be so far from camp that you all won't hear me scream." she said and began to walk off after Kagome._

_"Ok you do that." Naruto said shaking his head at the stupidity of he friend { just because you scream Sakura doesn't mean where going to cow running.} was Naruto's last thought on the walking soon to be dead girl. Kakashi finally looked up from his book to find Sakura walking away._

_"Hey where's she going Naruto?" Kakashi asked._

_"She's going straight to her grave that's where Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied shaking his head once again trying to figure out what Sakura wanted to prove by owing this._

_"Oh so she went to follow Kagome well I guess that we need to tell lady Hokage that we lost a team member on a mission and we should start preparing her funeral." Kakashi said and Naruto agreed._

_"Yes, I agree for once with you." Naruto said shaking his head again and muttering a low Baka._

_**With Sakura and kagome**_

_I followed her to a clearing not to far from where we were resting the scenery was quite beautiful there was a great big water fall and surrounded by wild flowers it was very breath taking sight how did she know that this was here but I stopped my thought when I herd something it was a voice and it was singing I looked around to try to find were it was coming from and it wasn't from my head this time I herd it with my ears and it was her singing and it was a sad sound and I almost felt bad such sadness for such a young girl and it was a lovely song to so I decided to listen to her sing with out interrupting._

You don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream?

_She sang and tears started to form into her cold icy blue eyes that looked like they would spill over never end with sorrow and an undying pain._

And dream i do...i believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you i have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand I knew you loved me then.

I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over.

_As she continued I finally realized that she was not at all evil just lonely and betrayed by the one she loved and trusted the most and i knew i could relate… well sort of but I'll probily never truly understand what she goes through… { I really hope I don't die to day.}_

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Taking over me

You're taking over me

Taking over me

Taking over me.

_After she need the song I hopped down from the tree and walked up to her but stopped when her eyes those frosty icy cold things turned to me they looked kind of different….they didn't look as cold as before when we first meet and she had tear still running down her face and the seemed to turn an odd color blue in the sun light and I felt weird standing in front of her like this i all seemed unreal like I shouldn't be here at all I thought the day I see her cry would be the day the world ends but I'm still standing here and nothing happened. So I stepped closer and fell to the ground on my knees still looking into her eye then I pulled her into a hug she seemed shocked because she tensed up then relaxed but I pulled away and smiled and she had wide eyes and her mouth hanging open slightly and more tears started to come down ._

_"Shhh it's ok I know how you feel but it doesn't have to hurt the way you make out to be I'm quite sure that he wouldn't leave you on purpose and he's coming back for you kagome." I said and she stopped crying at those word pulled back looked into my eyes with a lost expression on her face then it dropped going back to blank and uncaring._

_"Thank….You but you Sakura you have no ideas what i've put into this what i was willing to give up what i have given up so don't compare your petty crush love effect with my un adulterated feelings ," she said in a low soft deadly sweet voice I barely herd and I was so shocked that she possessed such a sweet voice normally i was soft and shy sounding but left an impact on you but this was just down right wrong I'm sure any male would die to hear every day it was like music well maybe I was just noticing it because it wasn't threatening me but more so badgering me._

_"Huh? Uh it was …I…I… I mean we're almost close enough in situations right." I said to her hopping she would except the similar situation we could get past our differences no such luck she just looked down on me hard and long before moving to leave I let out a sigh of relief. {thank what ever gods was listening to me to day because I was not looking forward to dying today}._

_"Oh ok let me head back I think they are waiting for me to come back so we can leave." I said to myself getting up and started walking away._

_**Back with Kakashi**_

_"Okay I'm worried Kakashi-sensei I think Sakura is dead by now." Naruto said_

_"Yes, well if she is than what I'm not going out there to die." Kakashi said_

_"Why not your older than myself and I still haven't had any kids yet plus I have my whole life ahead of me while you're a few year away from dieing so you go and I'll watch sasuke." Naruto whined_

_"No way in hell you getting me killed I like my dick as much as the next male." Kakashi protested._

_"What are you two ass holes talking about," yelled Sakura looking at panicking Naruto and Kakashi with an anime sweat drop?_

_"SAKURA"! Naruto yelled I thought you were dead by now he said look her over for any injuries then he looked to Kagome and felt guilty for saying that ._

_"Ok now its time to get going before we are any later Naruto grab sasuke and let's go." Kakashi said starting to hop from tree to tree heading straight toward the village._

_Thanks for all the reviews I got for this story and like I said at the beginning I won't be able to update for a while so leave some ideas for me Kay thanks_


	7. how it all happened back at square one

Sorry for the delay I thought I was going to be weeks before I updated but it was only 3 days so ok thanks for all who reviewed and left idea's for the story and p.s I don't own the story in the last chapter it one of my favorite by evanescence it called taking over me yeah well lets get on with this chapter.

Kakashi pov

**After sakura came back we headed out back to the village as quick as possible before anymore trouble could start and it seemed odd that after about 30 minutes sakura hadn't yelled at naruto or even said a word she just seemed zoned out a lot {maybe something did go wrong back there when they left.} **

**Sakura are you alright." she said finally snapping out of the little trance she was in for a moment. **

**Huh? Oh….yeah why do did me Kakashi-sensei." **

**You seem distracted since you to came back do you have any thing you want to talk about."**

**Um no Kakashi-sensei I'm fine just a lot on my mind right now." was her dead end reply.**

**Hum ok."**

**Sakura pov**

{wow I still can't believe that the ice princess has a heart .yeah for the devil him self well at least she can love but she is not really a bad person she is just a little mental and a homicidal murderer and will kill any one in her and itachi's way ok so she totally out of her mind over this guy but wouldn't I be the same way about sasuke I mean if he ever rejected me I would lose it thats why I didn't tell him how I feel yet and from the moment I saw kagome she told he doesn't like me but I'm not going to give up not on her or myself but then I was pulled out of my thoughts from someone calling my name.}

**Sasuke pov**

It didn't seem like I was the only one who notice that sakura was acting strange since she came back with kagome I wonder if kagome tried to kill her or brain washed her but that didn't seem to be the problem with her since I checked he for any jutsu {but why is she acting so weird maybe she saw kagome do something that made her to shocked or scared to tell no I don't think that kagome will do anything that bad... will she.}

"Hey sasuke do you think something happened back there." naruto says to me in a hush hush voice.

"No I don't think so you moron." Of course he'd be the one to voice what most likely we're all thinking what an ass.

"but haven't you noticed how sakura has been acting."

"No shit you moron I think you should just shut the hell up." I said while my right eye started twitching I mean how dumb can you be you little ass wipe.

"Hey what I do jack ass." ha dumbly replied

"You are truly a moron." I said ignoring him for the rest of the way home.

**Kagome pov**

When we reached the village we had taken sasuke back to the hospital for more check ups and other thing then left him there for the night and went to the hokage office to inform her of our return.

**Hokage office**

"Lady Hokage we have completed our mission with only one severely wounded and one with a broken arm." Kakashi said stepping I front of us bowing.

"Ok I see so how is sasuke doing then." she asked him

"He is fine and hokage-sama I would like to speak with you when this is over about some personal things." I herd him say in a low voice and wanted to know about what so I decided that I would sneak back in here when every one left so one by one we left and with the quickness only I possessed I used a jutsu that would allow me to stick to the wall so I could hear and see every thing that was going on with out being detected.

"So what did you want to speak to me about Kakashi." she said in a calm tone.

"I wanted to talk about the student…kagome that accompanied us on our mission." he said and I felt him shiver at saying my name good he still hold fear of me like most people.

"Ahh yes how is the dear and she will be permanently put with your team." she said dead serious and the way his face dropped it would have made me laugh if I wasn't standing up side down.

"You can't be serious do you know what she is capable of doing to men and why didn't you inform me of the condition that she is in."

"Kakashi what condition are you speaking of she seems perfectly normal." She said yeah what condition you are talking about you fucking ass wipe.

"The one when she is a cold hearted killer and doesn't talk much about any thing or like when people speak of uchiha itachi." he said and I felt my blood boil I am not a cold blooded killer and that bastard asked for it when he didn't give me the information I wanted and called me all those names I thought childishly to my self.

"Well I don't see that as a problem to much since the two will be reunited any way... see Kakashi you never knew the real reason for the uchiha massacre and why itachi had to be the one to do it and know this we did not force him to do it he made the decisions on his own." she said and I listened intently to here why he left me to this world of hell all alone.

"Well then tell me why hokage-sama." Kakashi said to her trying to hide that he really wanted to know the reason why it all had happened.

"Ok it all started when itachi was born and fugaku knew then that he would be the clan prodigy and trained him for combat and boasted him around like the first national grand prize and the clan became the main target for people to attack so they began to kill anyone who seemed to be a threat and they became to powerful and out of control to handle so we moved then to a different part so that people wouldn't bother them but they took it the wrong way and started plotting on how to take control over the hidden leaf but then they stopped because the found kagome and around that time itachi was five sasuke was four and she was only about three so he must of saw something in her because when she turned 5 he started sending her to the academy with itachi and not his own son sasuke which seemed wierd than we found out from her records that she was indeed very powerful and was a jinchurkin and believed that fugaku would try and use her for his own needs to destroy us so we decided that it was enough for the sake of both children that we would need to take away all of there power so no one would get hurt that's were itachi comes in he agreed only because of the safety of kagome and sasuke then he just left to join the akasuki so he could hide in the shadows ." she said finishing up. {so he did it for my safety huh well I don't really care I would have still followed him to the end of the earth if I had to but at least he is coming back.}

"Okay Kakashi I have another mission for your team ." she said

"Ok what is it ." he asked

"I need you and your team to go on the out skirts of the village because there have been reports that people that are attacking villages with black cloaks and red clouds they call them selves the akatuski." she said {hum maybe the have more information on itachi and were he is I thought before moving quickly out the room going undetected by the two. }


	8. hello and goodbyes

**Last chapter **

I need you and your team to go on the out skirts of the village because there have been reports that people that are attacking villages with black cloaks and red clouds." she said {hum maybe the have more information on itachi and were he is I thought before moving quickly out the room going undetected by the to. }

**Current chapter**

After I got out of the hokage manner I walked down the down the streets trying to find sakura but had no such luck{ damn were the hell is she at.} and of course not paying attention ran into something that felt like a brick wall {what the fuck did I run into a wall.} looking up I saw a tall man with white long hair and red face paint on and looked to be older than dirt its self and he was looking at my chest {that pervert why I should just smack that look off his face.} And I did just that and walked away {what a freak ma doesn't he know I'm a miner and even if I wasn't I mean ewww man that's just nasty.} but continued on my way to find my newly acquired friend and spotted her talking to a blond haired girl and a another girl with bluish blackish so I walked up to then.

When I got over there I stood quietly wait for her to stop talking and she didn't seem to notice me in her little rant with the blond girl because when I touched her arm the jumped about 7 feet in the air while screaming bloody murder. {hum over reacting much. }

"What the hell don't ever do that again you scared the holy hell out of me." she said taking deep breaths while glaring at the blond girl who was laughing her ass off and I just smiled and helped her off her but.

"Hey sakura who's this." said the blond one

"Oh sorry guys this is kagome sasuke little sister and kagome this is ino and hinata." sakura said to them both and I saw the one she called ino face light up like the sun while looking at me.

"Oh hey well it nice to meet you kagome." they said ino handing her hand out to me as to shake it.

"Oh ino she doesn't talk much, you ready to go now kagome." sakura said sensing I was ready to go and getting aggravated {now I see why she was getting cursed out annoying bitch.}

"Uh ok catch you later then."Ino said and I grabbed sakura's hand and ran off to a place were we could talk when we got near a shaded tree we sat under it."

"Ok what wrong." she asked me

"I um wanted to tell you that we are going on a another mission pretty soon and that I have proof that itachi had a good reason to kill our clan and the hokage said something about us being back together." I said in a low voice so she was the only one that heard what i had to say.

"Well that great news." sakura said with a wide smile and giving me a tight huge.

"No not all great because sasuke still doesn't know it yet." I said looking down sadly.

"Well why don't you tell him." she said.

"Because his crazy ass won't listen he's to far deep any way he's lost to much for him to ever be the same any way." I said a little louder than I think I should have which made attention come to us.

"To hell he does you lost two parents last time I checked and I think that he just need to get over and stop being an ass about it." she said with a serious and determined look in her eye {wow I thought I would never see the day she talked about her little sasuke well damn this is a first maybe there is hope for her yet.}

"Yes I do agree should I have to suffer any longer because of him and he is older than me any way why does he act so immature and his father never even glanced at him more than once a day because he was so ashamed he got beat by a little girl." I said starting to realize what an ass sasuke was.

"Yeah you go girl."Sakura said

"Yeah but I think we should head to the ramen shop because naruto was sure to be there and Kakashi-sensei is bound to be looking for us." I said getting up from the spot I was sitting with her following right behind me.

**With Kakashi **

{Were could they be I've been looking for them most maybe there at the ramen shop with naruto.} I sped off to the shop to see if they were there and think god they were I didn't wan to waste a whole day looking for then I saw a black headed girl coming straight to me and noticed she had sakura so it must be kagome well now I need to find naruto he's most likely to be eating at the ramen shop.

Sakura, kagome the hokage ha given us a new mission to complete we are to find naruto and go to the edge of the village to prevent the akatsuki from entering our village at all cost." he said looking at me and I only nodded but sent an icy glare his was which made his shiver and me smile. {Ah yes fear sweet intoxicating fear you got to love it.}

After we found naruto who had ate about 250 bowls of ramen already which had me greatly imprested and disgusted at the same time and ma de me wonder {how in the hell can he be so damn skinny and eat so much damn food.} we went to check up on sasuke at the hospital while walking in the hall way I pulled sakura to the side with out the two dip shits knowing.

Sakura when we get in there I want you to pull the two out the room so I can talk to sasuke alone." I said to her and she nodded and caught up with the others.

Kakashi-sensei I think you naruto and I should stay out while kagome sees sasuke her self." she said to them and they looked shock.

But sakura-Chan we all want to see sasuke-teme." naruto wined and I glared at him to shut up.

No naruto she is his sister and has every right to be here." she said pulling the two of them back down the hall into the waiting room.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to him and watched him and not say anything for a few minutes then I touched his hand as if showing him I knew how he felt when I didn't.

Kagome… " he started to say but I stopped him

No sasuke." I said and he looked shocked. I finally know why now and nothings going to stop me from going and you need to understand that if you get in my way I will kill you and anyone else." I said with a blank look.

But why." he yelled at me. Why he took all we had and destroyed our lives." He said yelling louder at me and I put my head down and balled my hands up at my side.

NO HE DIDN'T YOU ASS WHOLE HE DIDN'T DESTROY ANY THING …..HE HAD A CHOICE AND HE MADE IT HE DID IT TO PROTECT US EVEN IF HE KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN HE DID IT BECAUSE HE WAS TOLD TO HE DID IT BECAUSE HE WANTED TO STOP YOUR FATHER FROM USING ME AND THROWING YOU TO INTO THE DARK SHADOWS OF NOTHINGNESS." I screamed to him with my eyes tearing up and I wiped the fiercely away he looked shocked then his face saddened as e put his head down looking at his hand like he was a child being scold. It's ok now. I understand him, I'll always understand him sasuke." I said in a softer voice now calm.

**Sasuke pov **

{She'll always understand him. No matter what he did, because she knows that he won't do things without a reason why dose she always believe in him even though he has done some much wrong even with a reason.} I looked back up at her to see her walking out the door I wanted to stop her but what would I say to her "wait don't go" like that would stop her form doing any thing stupid so I decided I'd follow them .

**Back with the others **

When I got back to the rest of them they all looked at me with horror in there eye every one but sakura who was just shocked. But I still walked ahead of them and we headed out toward the north were the boarders crossed paths to meet the unsuspected victims that were sure to die very painfully.

**With akatsuki **

**Itachi pov.**

Kisame we are getting near the village it is only about 3 hours from here go search around the area and make sure there are no ninja on our trail or following us and if so kill them." I said and he nodded and disappeared as I headed forward to make sure no one stood in my way of getting what I wanted no one will stop me no.

Then I stopped caught of guard by something familiar yes very familiar yes she has come in search of me hum so like her always so straight forward never one to give up so I might just wait until she gets here and she brought friends good Kisame was begging for a good fight.

**With the others**

**Kagome pov **

I felt him he was near but what was he doing here {\well I'll just have to find out.} and I sped up quickly and was gone in a blur.

Hey kagome wait up."sakura yelled at me but I just keep going until I jumped through the trees and saw a lone man standing with his back facing me wearing the same thing that other gut was wearing when I killed him{ so this must be the akatsuki member they were talking about but were is the other one I thought hokage said more than one well it doesn't really matter there all going to die any way.} she drew her sword clearly getting her message he unsheathed his sword still not turning around to face her she charged at him but he move before he lost his head the only thing she managed to cut was the stupid hat that fell onto the ground in pieces {damn he's fast.} then I started turning around sure he was facing me but in mid turn I herd him speak his voice was soft spoken and almost a whisper to my ears and my icy blue eyes widened in shock and I dropped my sward with a loud clank that seemed to echo over the forest it was quite for a moment.

My haven't you gotten strong." he said looking at me with his coal black eye I could always get lost in and I fell to the ground when the others came crashing into the clearing.

KAGOME!" I herd naruto and sakura yelled my name as I struggled to get back up.

What did you do to her you bastard." naruto yelled at him grabbing some shurikin from his pack and throwing them at him which he dodged he was way to strong for them and I would have to help them.

STOP!" I yelled and they turned to me as I picked up my sword and stood my ground ready for any attack.

Sakura get them back this is my fight." I called over my shoulder at her and I could tell she was confused .JUST GO." I yelled again to her and she grabbed naruto and Kakashi just followed nodding his head to me and they were gone then I turned my attention back to itachi.

Why did you come back?" I gritted out trying my hardest not to run to him and forgive him like always when we were little but no were not little anymore and I need answers.

I came back for you." he said in a whispered tone and disappeared and was behind me with his hands on my hand as if showing me how to hold a sword.

That still doesn't tell me why you left in the first pace I said moving back to hit him but only met air when I turned around I looked around to try and find him but all I herd was his voice.

I didn't think you would want to be around the person who killed your second parents." he said

Still I know why you did it I would of understood if you told me itachi and…..AND YOU PROMISED ME YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME SO WHY DID YOU BREAK THAT PROMISE YOU COULD HAVE TOOK ME WITH YOU SO WHY." I yelled not knowing were he was as I hit the ground with my fist and tears streaming out of my icy blue eyes that held so much emotion now.

Because it was dangerous for you to come with me so I had to come back. "He said reappearing again to hold me like he hade so many years ago on that night and I cried on him and hiccupped like a child and smacked him across his face and laughed.

Well don't do it again." I said to him and he smiled at me and nodded and I hugged him.

Well isn't this a pretty sight to see I thought the day I saw the great itachi uchiha smile would be the day he was going to kill me." said a blue fish looking guy walking up to us dressed the same as itachi and I stood with itachi at my side.

And who the fuck might you be." I said narrowing my eyes

Hm looks like an uchiha only with out the eyes so itachi is this your girl friend." he said ignoring my question and making me blush a little but then anger took over and I picked up my sword and punched him into a tree and appeared in front of his slump body with my sword pointed to his neck.

I really don't like repeating my self much now who the fuck are you fish boy before I decided I'm hungry." I said my eyes turning back to there icy look ready to kill him.

Kagome stop he is Kisame of akatsuki and he is my partner." itachi said so I put my sword back on my side.

Hn' Kisame is it well nice to meet you and don't ever cross me or I'll kill you I said with a sweet voice giving my hand but she just shook his head and said no oh well suit your self. Then sakura and the other ran into the clearing with sasuke. {Damn him what the fuck does a girl go to do around here to get her boyfriend back damn.}

Sasuke wait she…. ." sakura said

No where is she he said bursting into the clearing where we were all standing around?

ITACHI GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!" he yelled looking at me hoping I would try to move away from him {ha as if.}

No sasuke I won't leave with you I'm staying with him." I said as I latched my self to his arm and we disappeared into the nothingness.

**Sakura pov**

KAGOME!" sasuke yelled trying to catch her before she disappeared into the air and he met dirt.

"Why…. Why did you leave her with him why do you really think he cared for her he kill our family now he has her to what were you thinking." he yelled at Kakashi and I stormed up to him and smacked the shit out of him.

"Is that all you care about is him killing her did you ever stop to think that he could have been did that you ass whole or do you just want to keep her locked away and lonely did you ever think that she was happier with him did you even noticed that she talked and not glared or even try to kill any of us while he was here no you didn't so come on and bring your ass back to the village." I said to him I knew he wouldn't give up but at least he might want to calm down and before he got him self killed and we all headed back to the village in an uncomfortable silence oh what a day this was I just lost a friend and he lost a sister we were all hurting but that doesn't cause for stupid action we are still responsible for what we do .


	9. a baby!

**Ok I know it has been a while since I updated well for me it has been but I've been really occupied lately with school but any way here goes another chappie hope you enjoy it people naruto, sasuke, sakura…19**

**Kagome…18**

**Itachi…21 **

3 yrs later

**Sasuke pov**

I stair watching out of an empty bed room window as if wait for some one to pop out of no where then I turned my gaze to the mirror and saw my reflection and rite now I looked like I felt ..like shit I felt like shit because I was supposed to protect her yet I let him get away with her and I still am unable to find her why does all bad thing always happen to me why can I never keep the one I love close and away from danger why….why and it had been three year …… three long years of searching and nothing found maybe she was dead no he wouldn't dear. /"or she just is really happy and doesn't want too be found."/ a little voice in my head whispered and I wanted to yell at it but I'd only be yelling at my self in the process bad enough I hadn't left this room in over a week now the people of kohana think I've finally gone mad and will kill them all….

"Sasuke you don't have to keep beating your self up for what happened all that long ago." sakura said as she placed a hand on my shoulder for comfort which happens now more often than it used to but I still sit there not saying anything to her like shell of nothing it was like I was dead already but still breathing.

"*sign* you don't have to keep doing this sasuke we'll find her I promise you." she said before leaving me to my only salvation left in this world.

**Sakura pov **

{Ugh. Poor sasuke he so broken over this I don't think I've every seen him this down before to think of it now I've never seen him like this and I fee; even worse knowing were kagome is and not telling him but it was her decision not to tell him if I could I would tell you sasuke. }

Hey sakura how sasuke doing to day any better," naruto {no of course not you ass whole does it look like it you ask the same thing every fucking day and its getting on my last nerve.}

"Huh? Uh no naruto he's still not responding to any thing I saw or ask him." I said with a soft smile at him trying to reassure him he would get better soon damn well knowing that I was starting to doubt my self.

"Naruto I have to tell you something important and you must not tell any one else." I said in a low voice while still standing in front of sasuke's door knowing he may be listening to us if we were to talk to loud.

"Um okay what is it sakura?" he said

Well you see naruto I've been having these dream about kagome and lets just say I know where she is right now but were not supposed to tell sasuke about it because she says she finally happy and he could mess that all up for her and that she is due to have a baby and will come visit us when it is born but naruto we can I really mean it we can't tell sasuke about this he just might go crazy." I said finishing off what I had to say and say the shocked look on naruto's face it was kind of funny but this was no laughing matter right now so ok maybe I laughed a little but only to my self.

"Naruto do you understand what I just told you." I asked making sure he wouldn't tell any one else.

**Naruto pov **

I was shocked that sakura knew where kagome was and refused to tell sasuke about it I mean this was sasuke were talking about the one she pledged her undying love to sasuke this was shocking to say the least so I decided that I wouldn't tell but I still needed to know how she figured it out all through dream I'm not as stupid as I used to be you know.

"Yeah sakura and exactly how did you find out where she was through dreams." I asked eyeing her suspiciously

"Well I um you see………ugh ok she has the power to link her mind with other people remember and well she has been coming to me in my dreams for the past two years and have been telling me about her life and she seem really happy with itachi and there even about to have kids naruto and she said I could be the god mother already so don't mess this up by telling anyone else ok." she said narrowing he eyes at me at the last part as a warning and I shook my head not wanting to get her mad then all I herd was a ringing sound it looked all over for where it was coming from and finally found it in my pocket I hade a new message and it was from hinata.

"Holly shit sakura I got to go hinata's waiting for me out front for me sakura see you later." I said while running off to meet my girl friend before she got mad.

Naruto what took you so long." said a very now pissed off hinata with her arms crossed and foot taping the ground as if she was talking to a little kid.

Well I had to check on sasuke before I left is all hinata-kun." I said and looked down sadly and she became back to her old self again.

"o-o-ooh well is he doing any better.' she asked walking up to me and giving me a hug.

**(Hehehehe yes well hinata and naruto go out in this story and hinata's not as shy as she normally is.)**

**With kagome**

I cracked one eye open to see if my over protective husband was around anywhere watching me I checked the wall and ceilings to then when I was sure every thing was clear I hopped out of bed and went straight to get dressed and I stopped by the mirror looked at my stomach and smiled I still remember how I got this way.

**Flash back 8 mouths ago**

I was walking in the hall of the akasuki manner and I still couldn't remember where the hell I was going and how the hell I was going to get back but any way I ended up at a door it was big and was a black oak color it was lovely so I decided I was going to go in and check it out but it was locked but nope I wasn't going to let that stop me from getting in so I focused a little of my miko power into the knob and presto the door was now open and ready for me to explore .

Wow this is amazing." I said to my self because it seemed to be no one in the room with me at the time so I thought well the person who owned the room had very good taste and really liked the color of her eyes it seemed really much since it was like the main color to it all.

I see you found my room." was a very familiar voice that I would know any were and I gulped oh no.

"Uh oh itachi this is your room I didn't really know." I said trying to act as unsuspecting as possible well it didn't work.

"Oh really now so why is my room door knob fried open huh?"

"Hehehehe well you see I was looking around and I found this pretty oak door and wanted to know what was behind it so I um well kind of broke the lock and looked around." I said and watched his eye roam around me then in a flash his lips where crashed up on mines as we kissed passionately and he slowly lead me to the bed while we both undress each other by time we hit the bed we were both as naked as the day we were born and oh gods I wanted him I started grinding my hips up against him and I could tell he wanted me to but he seemed unsure as to continue then I let out a small whimper

'Tachi aw come on I'm ready please." I whined and he continued it was painful at first but I got used to it and let's just say we had everyone up all that night so this brings us back to where I am now

**End of flash back **

*blushes*yup very enjoyable. {but the weight is killer oh how fat I've gotten since then…humph now look what you did to me itachi you got me all fat boy you better hope that my stomach goes back down after this or your in for it.} Then I waddled my way to the closet to get some clothes to wear it felt like it took forever to get there and when I did I was surprised to see Kisame walking out and pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Ha I knew it I knew you would try something now what are you doing out of bed little miss." He said in his big brother voice and I just rolled my eyes {ugh what an ass whole and just when I thought I was half way through he carries me back to the bed.}

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KISAME-NO-BAKA DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET OVER THERE WITH IS FAT BELLY ATTACHED TO ME.!"I yelled in his ears really loud so that he would have to cover them and put me down after I shocked hit with my miko powers then I made a mad dash for the door thinking I got away I run smack into something hard and shut my eyes tight then opened them again wondering why I didn't hit the floor and looked up to see itachi looking at me as if scolding me with his eyes.

"Aww come the hell on I just wanted to go out side and get some fresh air or some shit." I said angrily at him then I just started to pout.

"Please tachi-koi." I said in a baby voice but nope I didn't work so I started to cry and scream.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME OUT YOU MUST HATE ME OR WANT TO KEEP ME LOCKED AWAY OR SOMETHING THIS IS TORCHER DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE FROM NOT HAVING FRESH AIR ITS SO LONELY IN HERE.!"I screamed and he flinched but still didn't let me go damn these uchiha and there male pride if we have a son he won't be this much if a jack ass I hope.

"Nice try love but you hade all the time for the first 7 mouths so now your on bed rest until the baby is born that mean no out side unless you under the supervision of others." He said in his all serious voice {damn and this time I was sure he'd crack but nope.}

"Okay so then lets go I'll be right back dressed and ready then "I said to him.

"Alright………huh? Wait what." he said surprised he just told me with out really realizing it that he would take me out side to day. {Ha take that ass I love that effect on him.}

Hope you like ppl r&R all I need to know is what you think


	10. trouble with ?

**Ok ok ok people I know I've only have a few people that review my story it really isn't that much for me to ask you to just review and tell me what you think of the story just click the bottom tap at the end of the chapter to review and tell me what you think and thnxs to all the people who reviewed the story…ok back to the story **

**Naruto pov.**

"Sakura-Chan SAKURA-CHAN are you sakura-Chan." I yelled running through my apartment looking for her. { damn were did she disappear to} then we I got to the closet door I pushed it open to see a frightened sakura jump out screaming her head off and she didn't seem to be speaking right at all and her eye were wield open but they seemed to be clouded over as is she was sleep walking .

"LLET EASUKS PELH GAKOME SI NI EROUBLT DEEN OT PELH REH." She yelled into my face and I looked at her confused what she was saying.

SAKURA SNAP OUT OF IT."I Yelled grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her awake.

. What happened." she asked but I guess she answered her own question when she jumped up and grabbed me and ran out the door say something about having to tell sasuke something.

"Wait sakura you don't have to drag me I said pulling away from her now tell me what happened and what are you telling sasuke." I asked demanding answers from her now.

"No time to waist I'll tell you on the way but LET'S GO NARUTO NOW." She yelled back now running again and I quickly following her to were sasuke lived.

**Sakura pov **

Ugh! Were the hell am I." I said looking around only to find my self alone and floating around in an all white space there was nothing around no people no buildings no anything I was the only one here and I felt alone something I always feared and started to panic.

"NARUTO, SASUKE, KAKASHI-SENSEI………ANYONE KAGOME .KAGOMEEEEE ARE YOU I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE HELP!!!!!!" I YELLED THINKING SHE WOULD COME IF I called thinking if this was a dream she would be able to hear me but I was only one there.

" LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

I yelled finally losing my ever loving mind what the hell is this place.

"This is a mind not your mind but her mind." I herd a voice answer me and I turned to look to see who said it and saw a woman and a man standing next to each other the woman looked a lot like kagome nut her hair was a brown color and here eyes were grayish brown while the man had blue eyes and raven black hair like kagome only short so this must be her mother and father.

"And you two are and whose mind am I in if not my own?" I asked believing that I was going crazy for a moment {yeah I really need to get the hell out of here.}

"They both looked at me and smiled at me we are kagome's first mother and father I am sakura and he is shin-Lou and we are here to warn you of the danger sasuke and kagome are in so you must warn them and soon there is this man an evil man that takes form of a snake type for he goes by the name of orochimaru and he has a cousin which name is naraku who is as evil as he is and they plan to take my poor baby using sasuke body to do so please protect my baby you are the only one she trust besides itachi.

You two want me to protect her but…..but I can't even protect my self from her let alone anyone who wants her might just be stronger than me and I don't think I can do it I just don't have that kind of power why don't you go to naruto or just go to sasuke your self sakura-sama." I said feeling weak that I had to admit that I couldn't get the job done. {Yeah maybe kagome was right I am just the weak link.}

No we will not change our mind you will do it and you will not fail my self or sakura-sama do you understand me and you were chosen to do this we are just here to deliver the message for the kami." said the man in a booming voice he didn't sound to happy that I rejected what they offered but now its not really like I have a choice.

"Calm down shin love remember nothing will happen to kagome she will come out safe as long as we guide her love and sakura what shin-Lou means is that it would help us greatly if you helped us and she chose you when she opened the link with you so you have no choice in the matter anymore her life is in your hands do not fail us ." said sakura before disappearing into the nothingness {oh great out of all the people me I get picked to save the life of this girl and her unborn baby just freaking great and I still have no fucking idea how to get out of her mind either. }so I walked around for a while and all of a sudden all these doors just pop up {great now they want me to figure out what door is my way out couldn't you gods just give me one door oh no of course not } so I picked the door that was a pretty color blue and walked in it was a flash before the setting just changed and I was in a room it was small and all blue and the people from before were there and were playing with some thing but I didn't know what but when I walked up I saw a baby . So this must be kagome she's so cute awws but she seems quite I think they are trying to make her laugh but all she does is yawn and lays down hum she must have been tired.

"Hey sakura why am I here now." I asked but I don't think they herd me or could even see me because when they both turned around the all too happy couple walked right through me. { what the fuck is going on here wait a minute this must be her memories oh so that's why there were so many doors well I guess this one is kind of boring since nothings happening yet so I think I'll go to another door and see what happens next.} I turned back around and walked back through the door and was back were I started with all these damn doors but I think I might pick a darker door this time and it was a navy blue this time so I walked in and this time what I saw was not a happy scene at all it was blood every were and the body of shi-Lou and sakura was lying there motionless and a 2 year old kagome over them crying and screaming but then it stopped and I saw two ninjas and here in a room and she was looking at the and they her she seemed so evil at that point and I all I could do is watch as she cried her self until she fell unconscious……..I wanted to cry so bad but I couldn't so I turned and left when I got back with all the doors I screamed a high pitched scream that would have broken some ones ears

"." and started looking for a way out any way and I found a door that was just glowing and thought well maybe it a way out so I ran for it. It was a pure white door when I opened it every thing seemed back to normal until a young about 4 girl laughing and smiling with happy icy blue eyes and long raven black hair came running in came into the area and all I thought was {holy shit I'm still here let me the fuck out } but as I looked on in wide eye I stopped panicking and a young sasuke around 5 ran out of the tree and tapped young kagome yelling tag oh he was so cute even when he was little.

"Aww sasuke-teme no fare you cheated "said a little kagome with her nose in the air and arms crossed oh that was just too cute.

Nope I didn't you just suck at hiding kagome so quite being a sore loser." he said poking his tongue out at her then she turned to him and glared him down fist at her side and yelled "I'm not a sore loser your just a stupid teme cheater." she screamed and ran far away.

Hey wait kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean ….. it damn I'm in some deep shit now if she tell otou-san on me." he mumbled under his breathe wow he got a foul mouth anyway I followed kagome until she stopped and hopped up into a tree my eyes followed to were she was looking and I spotted something or someone it was itachi and he was training so I jumped in the tree and sat next to her and watched all the emotions go through her face wow she really liked him then I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Kagome you can come down now." was his reply and she just jumped down with no reply at all how did he even know she was up there.

Tachi-kun that was so amazing how you can hit the target without getting tired or hurt I wish I could do that like that but papa won't let me not yet any ways." she said lowly but loud enough so he could here.

"Thank you gome-kun he." said with a little blush running across his face awws she just so cute but now I really think I should just leave now and a door appeared in front of me and I walked straight through it but instead off being back were I started I was in a dark place and I tried to turn back quickly to leave but was to late the door was closed then I noticed the color of the door it was all black

This just can't end out good for me in the least bit damn I'm screwed.

"NO NO LET ME OUT GOD PLEASE LET ME OUT I PROMISE I'LL DO WHAT EVERY YOU WANT PLEASE JUST LET ME OUT OF THIS HELL" I yelled banging on the door I didn't want to be left in the dark and damn sure not in kagome's mind cause it cold dark and evil in here but the door just vanished and every thing started to worm up but I was afraid what would happen if I turn around but what if I didn't then what so I think I want to turn around so I did and all I could do was scream {it must have been the worst day of her life and now mines to damn I should of just stayed turned the other way} it was people running around on fire and blood every were tattered bodies over bodies heads stuck on tops of swords arms leg every were and a little sasuke ran right by me looking for something and I turned around to see who he was chasing and it was kagome she was running after itachi I guess wait so I followed.

"Kagome….KAGOME NO DON'T GO." sasuke yelled after her and then stopped at the main core of the village where itachi was waiting and kagome was talking to.

Itachi what the fuck are you doing don't leave me here no I don't want to be here not alone again please take me with you don't leave me ITACHI you promised!!!!" Was the last thing she said before he hit her pressure point and she fainted as did sasuke

{Promised was the only word that kept playing back in my head what the hell was the promise they keep talking about he promised and why didn't it show that flash back why? Why are there so many questions and why are there no answers to them man I need to get out of here} then every thing started to shake and I felt like someone was calling me to them and I thought I was about to die with all the color and lights getting mixed up but no someone hade to be shaking me or something because I fell like I slipping back into the real world yes finally I'm waking up.

. what happened." I asked then remembered what happened and grabbed naruto and ran out of his apartment to get to sasuke.

"Wait sakura you don't have to drag me he said pulling away from me now tell me what happened and what are you telling sasuke." he asked demanding answers from me now.

"No time to waist I'll tell you on the way but LET'S GO NARUTO NOW." I yelled back now running again and he quickly following me to were sasuke lived.

Ok now start explaining right now." he said

Okay so while I was in the state I was in which I still don't know what it was I was paid a visit by kagome's mother and father "really who are they and what do they look like." he said cutting me off." oh their really nice and the mom name is sakura like mines and she is beautiful and the dad was handsome like never before well anyway they are both dead and they want me to protect kagome from two guys named naraku and orochimaru before they get to sasuke and take over his body and get to kagome and well do what ever ." I said and naruto looked like he was a fish out of water and was shocked wit and lightning attack well that sure shut him the hell up.

**With kagome **

After our little walk we had to go rest and by we I mean me and the baby had to go back to our room for some rest and he sent songo in to take care of me songo was one of the other female akatsuki members that I liked the other to I didn't like so much no I down right hated them bitches which was kikyo and konan. I hated kikyo because she a man stealing suck any dick bitch and I made it perfectly clear she was not to touch my tachi-kun and konan because she will spy on you at any giving time and like kikyo almost fuck every akatsuki and still trying to work on my tachi-kun but ha bitch you didn't know I knew oh wait till the baby is born its ass whopping central. **(Sorry for people who like them nothing really against them just need it to work with my story) member** except for itachi, miroku, sesshoumaru, Rin, inuyasha, Kisame, and sasori and they are the people that I am closet to here.

"Hey kagome how the Prego thing going for you." songo asked me

Ha you try getting pregnant and you tell me songo-Chan oh I forgot you and miroku-Chan already started that last night didn't you or was that the two sluts from whore house of hell aka their rooms." I said sarcastically to her then rin cam in the room and gave me a hug but not a tight one these to were like the sisters I never had.

Hey rin I thought you wouldn't be back from that mission for another 2 days." I said

Oh well yeah but your almost 9 mouths Prego and I didn't want to miss it gome-chan not for the world ." she said in her hyper voice and I thought she was going to go through her changing faze again and the last time it was hell for the akatsuki yet so entertaining for me .

Yeah well can't wait till he is born and I can leave out when I want to with out people spy one me I said louder so that the people that itachi sent would just let them selves out and songo and rin just started laughing when Kisame left " you to sasori and miroku ." she said and you herd to groan as they reviled them selves and left then kagome got up out the chair and walked to the wall and kicked it and tobi fell right out of hit grabbing his balls well you should of left when I told the rest to now get up and leave I have to people here with me already .

Yes gome-Chan." He said crawling out of the room when he left I sat back down and by that time rin and songo were on the floor crying and grabbing there stomachs.

Poor tobi he's going to need ice for years and he may never have kids poor guy." songo said while rin was still on the floor laughing and I just shook my head and laughed along ok guy I think its time for us to have a nap I said rubbing my belly and they got up and hugged me and they both left." wow to day was a weird day wasn't it little tachi maybe tomorrow will be funnier little one." I said then drifted off to sleep.


	11. oh no tachi's coming

**wow thanks for all people who have reviewed this story all my thanks goes to you yay ok now back to this story at hand hahaha remember I don't own any inuyasha/naruto characters so you people can't sew me only own the ones I made up.**

"AHHHH MY HAIR." was the only thing I herd when I woke up to as my eyes shot open and I ran **(if you could call it that) **to the door to see what was happening and when I got there all I could do was laugh there in front of my door was songo with a pare of scissors in hand and kikyo in a head lock half bald while every one in the akasuki house hold was laughing at her.

"BITCH I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY DIDN'T I BUT NO YOU HADE TO BE THE SLUT AND NOT LISTEN DIDN'T YOU." songo said to kikyo as she continued to chop off patches of her hair and I saw rin try to stop her but It didn't work out to well as she also almost lost a patch of hair in the process.

"OH HELL TO THE MOTHER FUCKING NO YOU DIDN'T JUST THINK I WAS GOING TO LET YOU GO WITH JUST A BALDY DID WELL BITCH THINK AGAIN ." songo scream in anger as she pimp smacked kikyo to the other side of the room and I had to think like { were the hell is konan when kikyo needs you the most hahaha well little tachi I did say it would be a funnier day today didn't I.} any way I continued to watch the free show when out of no were came tobi with a big ass bucket of pop corn.

"Who wants popcorn." he said grabbing a chair to sit next to me in the hall way while others sat around us grabbing pop corn to watch with us.

What the hell is going on here." pain asked appearing out of no where with a evilly smiling konan at his side as he pulled songo off of kikyo who was taken to one of the medicine nins on the first floor {damn that conniving evil bitch always messing with my fun.} and songo snatched her self out of pain's grasped and punched the shit out of konan and smiled like a mad woman before dragging me and rin into my room and shutting the door.

"DAMNNNNNNNNNNNN." could be herd out in the hall way from every akasuki member even pain him self said it and I did nothing but smirk as inuyasha ran into the room cracking up.

"God damn songo you messed up her whole face with that one now you know she is going to need a new face job." he said to songo with a wide grin and I thought his face would rip if he tried to grin any wider then he was already and I had to laugh at his antics he was just to funny.

"Hey songo why did you go all ape on the bitch any way." rin asked and I nodded telling her I wanted to know to.

"Well it started off the night before when I found out that the bitch had cut stinking ass bitch into most of my clothes so I was hunting her down to begin with then I found the slut trying to make a pass on my miroku-kun but he told the slut no but she still pushed her self on him that's when I came in and grabbed the bitch by the head and gave her what she was dieing to get all her life the ass whopping she had been wait for." songo said and I could tell she was happy she was the one to give kikyo that ass whopping she wanted oh so badly and inuyasha wouldn't stop laughing even if the world was about to end and rin was laughing with me so hard we both were crying then I felt some thing wet and warm go down my leg an d my eyes went wider than a sauces pan as I felt pain racket through my whole body.

OH SHIT SOMEONE GET ITACHI NOWWW!!" I screamed and inuyasha was up in a matter of second out the door looking for itachi while songo went to get the medicine and rin stayed with me and in about an hour I was down in the Medicare room with itachi and all my other friends giving birth to my baby.

**With sakura and naruto **

**Naruto's pov**

"Sasuke open up the door sasuke open up." I yelled trying to get the door opened when sakura came up and punched it in and we walked in and there he was just sitting there like he normally was looking like a crazy ass old man.

"What are you two doing here." he asked and the way he said it seemed like it wasn't him it was like a ghostly whispering in my ear and it made me shiver {what the hell did the grim reaper die here and he smells like he hasn't bathe in days damn and I thought my house used to be bad}

Aw come on teme were friends remember we came here to visit you with good news." I said replacing my frown with a smile

"Yeah sasuke we have some good new about kagome." sakura said in a low voice but I'm sure sasuke herd because he turn around and even I waned to scream like a frightened school girl at what I saw there was sasuke but it wasn't him at all it was like he died but someone left his dead body there well hat explains the smell.

"Hey sakura how bout I tell sasuke about kagome and you try to get him cleaned up and all seeing as you're a girl and all." I whispered into her ear and felt her tense at that but knowing that if naruto did it he would probably die so groaning and nodding my head in agreement I walked over to sasuke and picked him up he seemed lighter than I remember but any ways about an hour later I came back with a more lively looking sasuke and a relieved naruto.

"Well naruto now its your turn to tell what needs to be told" I said setting sasuke back down in a chair and naruto cleared his voice and told sasuke every thing I told him and I mean everything to say sasuke was mad would me a understatement he was enraged at me right about now I don't think he will be able to forgive me at what I've done but any way we all stilled headed out to were I was told kagome was by her mother and father we should get there in about a day in a half since its no that far from the village but I don't I'll make it that far with sasuke keep sending death glares my way .

**Back with kagome **

It had been about a good 7 hours and I was still screaming my head off and trying to push this baby out and by now cursing itachi straight to hell like what the fuck I didn't know that it would be this hard to have a baby but if I knew I'd damn sure have waited a little longer than I did damn this shit hurt.

UUUUUGGHHHH ITACHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUU." I screamed out and the medicine nins looked like she was becoming scared from when I said that name and just continued to finish telling me to breath in and out and push real hard.

Ok your doing very well now we just need one more big push." one of the nins said and I wanted to take my foot and do one big push down her damn mouth she kept saying it but hey she was just doing her job right then I gave one last hard push and I herd a cry and I felt like a great weight was removed from my body and I wasn't to jump for joy but my body was in so much pain that I decided that I wanted to just lay down and relax.

"Congratulation miss it's a boy." she with a big smile said handing my baby and soon as it was in my arm I feel in love with him he looked just like itachi and when he opened his eyes I did nothing but smile he had his mothers eyes truly a wondrous sight to see then itachi came in the rooms and walked over to us I looked up at him and smiled and handed him the baby.

Any names yet if not I have a name for him." I said to him and he nodded and smiled down at the baby.

Oh yeah the name for the baby should be tachi." I said to him and his smile got wider and I knew he loved the name but I was just getting to tired and want to sleep so I had to tell him to get out and take the baby with him so that every one could see him.

**4 hours later**

Wakey wakey." I herd some one say not knowing who it was because my mind was still fogged over with sleep so I didn't pay it no mind all I wanted to do right now was finish sleeping.

Ugh go away please." I pleaded with them but it seemed they didn't want to listen to me because all they keep saying was wakey fucking wakey and it was getting on my nerves.

Go the hell away." I said as I tossed a pillow at the person who didn't want to leave me a lone and it must of hit them because I herd a lot off giggle after that so I shot up and looked around thinking that I was losing my mind when I saw nothing but when I went to lay back down out of no where songo and rin jumped out yelling.

"Wake up kagome" they said bouncing on my bed for me to wake up dl I could do was groan like what the heck did I do to deserve such horrid treatment from my closet friend did I pull a forgotten prank or some thing.

Aww come on kagome time to wake up little tachi isn't going to feed his self now is he." rin said teasing me and I shot up totally forgetting about tachi and shot up and ran to find him with rin and songo hot on me heels and when I got to mine's and itachi's room there was tachi with itachi and I sighed in relief that nothing had happened while I was knocked out sleep.

"Ahh I see you're awake just in time to feed him." Itachi said walking over to me and giving me the baby and helped me sit down on the bed and I giggled they were just too cute sitting there together man I wish I had a camera.

"Itachi? I need you to go into town and get a camera for baby pictures." I said with puppy eye to make sure he wouldn't say no to me.

"Ok I'll be right back in a few minutes." he said before leaving through the door and then only seconds later songo and rin came rushing in out of breath.

Damn girl I didn't know you could run that fast." songo said finally catching some of her breathe back in her lounges and I giggled what would I do with out these girls I just hope that sakura and the rest show up soon I want them to meet him soon.

Well I was in a rush to see my little boy again." I said as we all busted out laughing at remembering how tobi was when he got kicked in his jewels yeah it was a funny sight.

Hey kagome did you see kikyo while you were running by to your room." rin asked me

"Oh no I didn't but wish I did and did the medicine Nins fix her face already." I asked while fixing tachi on my Brest so he eat and wouldn't feel uncomfortable

Ha no her face still beat up and thanks to tachi here its going to stay that way until the nins wake up." songo said still laughing and I had to laugh along because it was just to funny.

Hey guy's itachi just went into town to get me a camera so you know what that means." I said

Yeah we get to take pictures of kikyo and do a before and after so she knows not to mess with our men." rin and songo declared and I did and anime a sweat drop.

Yes and take picture with baby tachi here." I said

Oh yeah rite hehehehe that to gome-chan." they both said

Anyway so songo have you and miroku decided to have any kid of your own." I asked and she looked at me horrified.

No after what I was you go through nope I'm ok for a while." she said and we both smiled then turned to rin.

And what about you rin we all know you have a little thing for sesshoumaru any baby's on board yet." we asked and we watch as our friend turned red from embarrassment.

Well um we were thinking about it and umm well I umm I said I wanted to have a baby and he agreed to but then after to day I got kind of scared but I still want to go on with it so to night we decided we were going to try and you know do it." she said very quickly and I looked shocked and songo was just speechless wow that's a first.

"Well yeah I got some good advice for you rin." I said being dead serious.

"What's that gome-chan." she said still a little flushed in the face.

"Be sure this is what you truly want don't do it because you think it's right do it because you want to do it." I said and she nodded her head to me I wanted to hug her but I still had tachi in my hands and he was sleep.

"Ok now girl's tachi is now finally asleep and I would love to get back to my nap so now you are free to go and may come visit later ok." I said yawning getting up to put tachi in his crib then going to give my sister like figure's a hug and the putting them out and going back to sleep.


	12. now it starts

**Kagome's dream**

A small giggle was herd through out the dusty room, icy blue eyes looking around with curiosity. A small child walked down the stairs to an old dusty looking well, giggling again when her name was called out loudly.

"Kagome!! Where are you…? Kagome?!" I herd my kaa-san yell out with slight panic in her voice. I smiled happily my blue eyes bright as I ran down the last couple of stair happy to play this game of blind Billy with my kaa-san. The game was her favorite game and it was fun but would be better if her otou-san would play with them to. Then I stumbled down to my knees so kaa-san wouldn't see my shadow through the screen door and started to crawl to the well that her otou-san claimed was 'scary' and 'haunted.' I didn't think it was so scary it was just a well.

"Oomph……" I struggled to climb to the top of the wooden well, trying to balance on the rickety board that lay on top. I giggled again, my eyes brightened as my kaa-san opened the doors to the well-house yelling out my name in shock.

"Kagome!" What are you doing in here? You know your otou-san doesn't want you in here!" kaa-san scolded me hands on her hips. Her warm grayish brown eyes were slightly disappointed. Kagome, despite she was only one and a half years-old could sense the disappointed feeling in her mother. My bright smile suddenly disappeared and I slightly flinched back at the look on her mother's face hade changed again into something no so much her mothers face it turned into what looked like a snake and the eyes turn a sickly yellow color and the neck became very long and I became frightened and wanted to leave so I tried to run to the door but I couldn't make it and watched horror as the door magically melted away.

"Otou-san!!! Sakura-chan!!!! Rin-chan!!! Sango-chan!!!!!!!! ITACHI." I screamed as the disfigured thing that once looked like my kaa-san started getting closer to me and the shrine wall started to shake.

"He's not here to save you little one." the snake monster hissed at me evilly reaching out to me then every thing went black as I woke up from my dream screaming all bloody hell and in seconds itachi, sango, inuyasha, rin, and tobi were by my side trying to comfort me.

"What the fuck happened kagome?" inuyasha asked me with concern but when I tried to reply I couldn't find my voice and felt like I was slowly dieing.

"Yeah what happened." rin and sango asked while stroking my hair to help me calm down more but it didn't help I had broke into a light sweat and was shivering then itachi put his hand to my head to feel it and it was burning up.

"Go get the medicine Nin now!!" he demanded and tobi went running to that first floor.

Tobi came back in a few minutes with the medicine Nins and about half an hour later they came back with not so good news.

"Itachi-sama I am afraid to say that your wife has a high fever and we don't have the stuff needed to cure it and she may not last long if it continues to go up we need a more advanced nin for this." is what she said and in seconds itachi had her up to a wall choking the life out of her.

**With sakura naruto and sasuke **

It had been almost been the end of the second day before we got to the akasuki manor. We made it there a live and I hoped it would stay that way until we were old enough to die naturally but knowing sasuke it won't be happening for me. Any way we still need to figure out a way to get into the manor and find were kagome is and I wish we had brought hinata on to this mission with us her eyes could be of some use to us right now. Then we frozen in our track at seeing some one at the front gate I didn't think that they knew we were coming and the person seemed to be in a hurry and looked like the fish guy that hangs around itachi all the time and I saw him stop and look our way. { damn looks like we've been found out already mine as well go in with a fight I mean its three against one I hope.}

"You there are you not the one that travels with the other uchiha." he said pointing too me and I nodded to him not all the way sure I should trust him and then he turned back to the manor and told use to fallow him knowing I didn't come alone and he lead us to a room with a big blue door and we were all shocked to see kagome laying down sweating with a high fever and looked like she was on the brink of death. {Thank god's looks like we got here just in time.} I thought as I rushed to her side but was stopped by a female holding me back then I saw itachi enter the room.

"What are you three doing here and how did you find this place." he said looking at each of us coldly and I gulped well if was any time to die it would be now but after we helped kagome.

"We are here for kagome we came to help her and she told us the way here." I said as I looked to kagome to see her face had a discomfort look on it and flinched {what the hell had happened to her and how long has she been this way.}

Look itachi I know it may seem like we can't do much but I can tell you this I can help her get better just let me see what is wrong with her." I said trying to plead my case to him and I saw him nodded his head to the woman to let me go and when she did I ran straight to kagome's side and placed my hands over her chest while focusing my chakra into my hand until they started to glow a soft color of green. Only an half hour later after the treatment I had given her she seemed to be a peace more than before and slept with out the pained expression on her face. {good at least I saved her life but it was odd any normal fever would have just gone away but this one had to be placed on her with some type of jutsu may be they already started to attack on her in her sleep well maybe I can get some question answered when she wakes up because one seems to know what happened to her before she went to sleep.} then I was pulled out of my thoughts when I her a baby cry and looked up to see a girl that looked around 20 or so holding a crying baby the girl looked some what like the woman who held me down only she had a small side pony tail and dark brown eyes .

"Umm miss is that your baby." I asked her while walking up to the baby to see what it looked like and she looked at me and her face turned flush with surprise.

"Oh no this is kagome-Chan's baby." she replied and I saw the baby calm down and his eye open they were big and blue just like his mother's no doubt that this was kagome and itachi's baby.

Aww he's so cute and may I ask yours and his name." I asked the young girl and she smiled at me.

"Oh yes I'm rin and this here is little tachi." she said cooing at the baby at the baby and then naruto came to see him.

"Hey he really is cute he looks just like itachi though." naruto said to himself more than any one else sasuke still hadn't moved from his spot at the door way and when I looked over at him he was looking at kagome like he was a ghost trying to find a new host to take over.

"Hey sasuke don't you want to see you nephew." I called over to him smiling he seemed to snap out of that state he was in and slowly mad his way over to us but I didn't miss itachi's eye following him cautiously either .{just great and they still won't even set aside what they feel even if only for the baby.}………

**Hoped you liked this chapter very much now please review when you're done reading want to know what you think **


	13. sort of a happy day

**Thank you all people who have review his story and told me what you thin of it and the hits are great on all my stories and I hope you read those to thanks now back to the story.**

**Kagome pov**

"UGHHH what the fuck happened!!" I said out loud speaking to anyone who was listening to me which was no one since I was in my bed room alone. {wait alone but where's the baby oh no some one took my baby.} I thought jumping out of my bed and running tot the door.

"TACHI!! TACHI WHERE ARE YOU." I yelled coming down the hall way and sango must have her me because she came out her room in a rush to my side.

"Kagome you shouldn't be out of bed yet you shouldn't even be able to walk at all." she said with concern and I looked at her like she was crazy can't she see I was looking for my god damn baby.

"Sango where is tachi." I demanded grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her a little.

"Oh he's in the room with rin and sakura-chan." she said like it was no big deal and I calmed down and just gave her a death glare.

"Okay sango one question…. Why the hell didn't you wake me to get the baby?." I said harshly to her and she just looked at me confused like I wasn't me or something.

"Because kagome-chan you were sick and sakura-chan came to heal you and you didn't look to well to be able to handle a baby." she said with a worried look on her face and I dropped the glare at her and looked at her as if to say I was sick well I don't feel sick.

"Kagome-chan you don't remember you had a very high fever." she asked me and I just shook my head not know what the heck she was talking about and getting annoyed that I couldn't remember my self and when I tried to all I got was this big ass head ache to deal with so I just blew it off for another time.

"Ugh never mind sango-chan I'm just going to go bathe and change so I can go out and have fun and forget this ever happened at all." I said pinching the bridge of my nose and making my way to the bathing room to take a dip in the hot springs. {Ahhhhhhhhhhh yes nothing feels better than being In a warm steaming bathe to calm my nerves.} I thought as I stripped down into nothing and slowly slipping in the water and started to wash my hair and body when I was finished with that I dunked my self to rinse off and just sat there and relaxed for a good half an hour before drying off and putting on some clothes and shoes to take little tachi out with the other's in the gardens.

**In the gardens **

I walked into the garden and the first thing I saw was sakura playing with little tachi and I smiled at the scene they made {Sakura would sure make a good mother err… one day when she loses that bad temper of hers.} I thought and made my way over to them.

"Oh kagome-chan how do you feel." a hyper naruto asked and I smiled at him.

"never been better so how it been for the past three years." I asked him and it seemed that when I asked that every thing mad e a turn for the worst.

"Uh it's been sort of slow but on the bright side me and hinata have been going out for a year and some odd mouths." he said looking at sasuke sadly then smiling back. {okay kind of creepy he looks like he's there but not really there at the same time.} I thought and got up slowly and walked over slowly to sasuke and took a seat next to him.

**Sasuke's pov**

{What the hell Is happening to me I feel like I'm die from the inside out and don't know how to stop it. Maybe all I need to do is go see a medicine nin about this.} I thought as I finally got done thing long enough to notice kagome had sat down next to me. She looked so different some how but not very different she still the little girl I remember I used to steal her toy and hide them in otou-san closet…. But now she's older and has a toy I dear not go near._ but you will….. And soon. a voiced hissed out in my head._

"Hey sasuke you alright." she asked me and I could tell she was worried about me and I frowned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said looking at her not one for smiles and all but gave her a small one and she took that as an ok for me I guess.

"Oh good to hear….but listen sasuke I know that you and itachi are not on good terms and all but please listen and hear me out all I want is for you two to get along so that the baby will be able to grow in a more stable environment with all his family." she said to me and that sickening voice came back_ don't listen to her all she wants is to get you out of the way so then itachi can kill you of sasuke. The voice hissed into my mind.{_ WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE._} _I screamed in my head hoping the voice got the message and just disappeared and never cam back but I had no such luck.} _you may have won this time but I'll be back… _it said and it was just gone sighing in relief that the voice was finally gone I turned back to kagome who just looked at me with a weird look on her face.

"Sasuke are you sure you are alright." she said placing her hand on my shoulders and I just nodded my head to her.

"Yeah I'm sure just got a little head ache but it gone now… and kagome I'll try to do what best for you and the baby now how about we play around with the little guy." I said jumping up feeling full of energy all of a sudden and she just smiled and followed me back to were the other people were with the baby.

**Naruto pov**

It was nice to see sasuke finally back to normal err…….. Kind of but any way nice and it seemed to make sakura a little more happy then she has been for the past three years and kagome just seems a lot more lively. {so is this how she used to act before all that crazy shit happened to her well if these guy that sakura told me about really want to take her away from this than I'll do every thing in my power to stop those monsters.} I thought to my self clenching my fist.

"Hey naruto you ok." sakura says while placing a hand on my shoulder and pulling out of the rest of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah never better but don't you think we should tell sasuke, kagome, and itachi about that little vision that you had which brought us here in the first place." I whispered to her so that the two other girls wouldn't here me.

"Oh yeah thanks naruto I almost forgot about that." she said quickly giving the baby back to the girl who said her name was rin.

**Ugh thanks a bunch to all who like this chapter but I need more review and idea's as a story writer I want to know what you think and how I can improve one my writing and make you like the story more.!!!!! **


	14. bad news

**I know I know I haven't been up dating lately and I am sorry for people who like this story but I'm going to make some changes starting now and update sooner. **

**Recap**

**Naruto pov**

It was nice to see Sasuke finally back to normal err…….. Kind of but any way nice and it seemed to make Sakura a little more happy then she has been for the past three years and Kagome just seems a lot more lively. {so is this how she used to act before all that crazy shit happened to her well if these guy that Sakura told me about really want to take her away from this than I'll do every thing in my power to stop those monsters.} I thought to my self clenching my fist.

"Hey naruto you ok." Sakura says while placing a hand on my shoulder and pulling out of the rest of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah never better but don't you think we should tell Sasuke, Kagome, and Itachi about that little vision that you had which brought us here in the first place." I whispered to her so that the two other girls wouldn't here me.

"Oh yeah thanks Naruto I almost forgot about that." she said quickly giving the baby back to the girl who said her name was Rin.

**Kagome pov **

I was so happy to see that things were kind of going back to normal and all every one was smiling and Sasuke seemed calm and at ease sort or minus the death glares that was being thrown around between him and Itachi every thing was fine. Then I looked over to where Sakura and Naruto once were and noticed that they were making there way towards me and Sasuke soon joined in and followed then and they stopped right in front of me Sakura had a look of worry on her face and Sasuke just looked bored and Naruto look like he was annoyed with something.

"Um… Kagome-chan we need to speak with you and Itachi-sama for a moment please." Sakura said in a low voice with her head held down I began to worry about her this didn't seem to be anything at all like sakura so I just nodded my head and went off to go tell Itachi what was about to happen. After we made our way into the meeting room and locked the door everything seemed to turn so serious and everyone was quite.

"Okay now what is so important that you had to tell us Sakura-chan?" I asked smiling at her to try and lighten up the mood but it didn't seem to work to well this time. "Kagome -chan I'm here to inform you of the danger that you're in." she said lifting her head up slowly to show dead serious eye and I stood frozen as they seem to gaze into my very soul. "w-what I-I-I b-but how?" I asked her 

"I had some sort of a vision." she stated plainly and turned her gaze back to the floor .when she did that I looked over to Sasuke and he seemed clueless but like he knew something and Naruto just looked sad determine and worried. I then turned my gaze to Itachi to see him just standing there gritting his teeth I knew he didn't like what he was hear but at least he is trying to listen to what they have to say. " And what are you sure Sakura-chan I mean it may have just been a bad dream." I said hoping and prying that it was just that. But no the dull look in her eye showed me she was sure. " yes I'm sure the thing I saw the things I witnessed they were all to real Kagome… have you ever herd of a creature that goes by the name naraku or orochimaru?" she asked and I froze those names the sounded so familiar like I knew them from some were… no it couldn't be then a picture of the snake monster in my dreams from before appeared. I felt like I was going to scream all I wanted to do was …… kill the killing intent in my body became strong and all I wanted to do was kill but no I couldn't kill and I wouldn't kill. 

**Sakura pov**

As soon as I saw Kagome freeze I wanted to rush to her side and see if she was ok but decided against it when I felt the killing intent in her chakra and her eyes narrowed dangerously at what seemed to be nothing …………..

**To be continued **


	15. can't beleve it

**Before **

**Sakura pov**

As soon as I saw Kagome freeze I wanted to rush to her side and see if she was ok but decided against it when I felt the killing intent in her chakra and her eyes narrowed dangerously at what seemed to be nothing …………..

**Now back to the chapter **

**Kagome pov **

I was so mad right now I didn't know what to do me in danger ha when I saw those dick less pricks I'll skin them alive. "Sakura in your dream who exactly told you this." I asked her not wanting to beat around the bush any more. "Umm I don't think it would be such a good idea to tell you who it was Kagome-chan." she said to me in a hesitant voice and I was starting to lose my patients very quickly. "Sakura if you don't tell me who told you I can promise you that it won't have a pretty out come on your part." I said in a calmly dead voice I hadn't used in years and I saw her flinch back at the intensity of the gaze. " o-okay I-t was your kaa and otou-san that came to tell me they showed me thing that I thought I'd never understand about you Kagome I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner .' she said slowly putting her head down, I felt really bad for treating her like this…. Then again not so much it was still funny. "Thank you sakura now is that all you had to tell me." I said to her my gaze still cold and my voice hard as stone. "n-no that was all." she said and she and Naruto left the room leaving my self Itachi, and Sasuke alone. "Itachi-koi can I please have a moment alone with Sasuke …alone." I said making my point clear that I didn't want him near for this conversation ha nodded and was quickly gone.

"Sasuke I know there is something on your mind so what is it." I said turning back to him. "nothing." he said in a mumbled up voice. "Hum it's not nice to lie I know that you have something on your mind." I said perusing him on knowing he would crack soon and just till me. " I said it was nothing." he said more firmly than the first time which shocked me a little since he only did this when he was mad or didn't understand why I did something., " well I see this is about me leaving and not giving you a clue as to where I went for so long isn't it Sasuke?" I said questioning him knowing he wouldn't be able to resist for long.

"What do you think." he said to me with a bitter tone and I smiled

"I think that you're a jealous over bearing cocky bastard who to full of him self to know when every thing does not revolve around him that's what I think." I said to him getting angry at how selfish he was being with 'MY' happiness who the fuck did he think he was.

"Me jealous of what." he sneered at me and I wanted to smack the ever loving shit out of him.

"Your jealous of my happiness and that person it for Sasuke and your jealous that I didn't want to stay by your side when he came you just thought I was going to give up all the thing I have now for one person who is to blind to see what he has right in front of his face… do you think I want to be lonely bitter person when I could go back to the way I used to be remember Sasuke I was a happy person once in my life and now I have a chance for that again and I won't let any freakazoid weirdo's or you mess that up for me." I said my voice getting harder and colder by each second and my eyes felt like they were burning hole in his head.

"B-but what do I have that I'm to blind to see huh? Kagome I lost every thing just like you my whole life destroyed and you don't think that I wouldn't want to keep the only thing that is a reminder to me of what happiness I had left close?" he said throwing his own glare at me.

"You are truly dumb not to notice even Naruto figured out that Hinata loved him now he is more happier than ever don't you see I'm happy and you can be to you can help build the linage over to with someone who really care for you in that way and that person is not me sasuke it's not me if you haven't notice for years there's a girl one girl who has and still does love you and you a little dumb shit for not noticing it shit lock and I can't believe that Sakura-chan has waited so long on a shit lock like you ass whole." I said getting up and storming out of the room leaving a shocked Sasuke to his thoughts.

**Sasuke pov **

What the fuck just happened? {Duh you were just put in your place you shit lock.} A sickening voice hissed into my ear and I knew it was right. But what why I knew Sakura liked me but I didn't know she was that serious and I do think its time to get over her and avenging some stupid village that wanted me out the way from day one but. {Wow now you get it you got to be the slowest person I ever meet in my life.} The voice hissed to me. Hey aren't we the same person. {Well duh so basically you're cursing your self out genius.} The voice said and I felt super stupid because that was exactly what I was doing damn I need to get laid.

Kagome pov


	16. truce

**Sorry for not updating as I said before in my other story I do have a life and now I can squeeze this in p.s I don't own inuyasha .!**

**Recap**

**Sasuke pov **

'_What the fuck just happened_?' {Duh you were just put in your place you shit lock.} A sickening voice hissed into my ear and I knew it was right. But what why I knew Sakura liked me but I didn't know she was that serious and I do think its time to get over her and avenging some stupid village that wanted me out the way from day one but. {Wow now you get it you got to be the slowest person I ever meet in my life.} The voice hissed to me. Hey aren't we the same person. {Well duh so basically you're cursing your self out genius.} The voice said and I felt super stupid because that was exactly what I was doing. '_Damn I need to get laid_.' I thought as I got up and walked out to go find Sakura hoping that it was not to late for me to win her heart.

**Sakura pov **

I walked back out to the garden with Naruto by my side saying something but I didn't quite catch to what he was saying I was so transfixed with my own thoughts that I just drowned him out what had just happened back there I wonder why did Sasuke seem so fixed on staying in the room when he was not needed and a little part of me knew why but didn't want to admit it to my self or any one else for that matter.

"SA-KURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled in my ear snapping me from my thoughts. "Huh? What where you saying?" "Ugh nothing….… nothing at all Sakura-chan." "Umm ok." I said walking back ahead of him sitting with the rest of the akasuki leaving a dumb folded Naruto behind me.

**Kikyou pov **

I saw the one with blond hair along with the girl with that horrid pink hair come back from where they had taken kagome and came to sit down again with Rin, Sango, and the baby. (**lol these ppl sure don't like sakura's hair.! Back to the story.**)

Sigh '_what had happened to those old day where we all used to get along and there was peace in this house hold_.' I thought while getting up and going over to them and sat down Rin just looked shocked while Sango just glared and the pink haired one looked confused so I decided that I would speak to her instead of the other two for now.

"So how is she? I asked the girl. "She's fine now um…?" "Kikyou." I said with a smile feeling weird at forgetting to tell her my name while the other two just looked at me with cautious glares which went unnoticed by the pink haired girl.

"Oh well Kikyou my names Sakura." she said with a smile on her face. "Okay what in kami's fiery hell do you wan Kikyou." Sango jumped up and pointed with her free hand at me and I looked shocked and offended.

"What are you talking about Sango?" I said slightly mocking her with a taunting smile. "You know damn well what I'm talking about KIK-YOU!" she grounded out the last part clenching and unclenching her fist.

"Hey what going on here?" kagome said as she walked up to the group her hand on her hip and looked very annoyed.

"Nothing at all." Sango said handing tachi to kagome and saying something else about going out to town for something and stormed off.

Moments later the other uchiha boy came and asked to speak to Sakura when they both left it was only Rin, myself, and Kagome left and Rin just got up and left saying she was hungry leaving me and Kagome left.

"So…" I tried to start it off but it was still kind of weird.

**Kagome pov **

"So…" she tried to start it off but it was still kind of weird so I just stopped her before anything else was said.

"Kikyou every thing is fine all I want right now is to make a truce and end this stupid war with us females so we can all get along or not I don't want my child to grow up around to much fighting." I finished noticing how she seemed to relax more at my word and nodded in agreement with me.

**Ugh sorry for the short chapter but I need idea's so can you all please help me out with ideas you want for the sorry and I'll see what I can do to make it more interesting for you all. **


	17. love in thee air

okay i'm here begging for forgiveness i'm realdie realdie sorry{in my baby voice} for not updating this story this seems to be every ones favorite pule i've been very busy with school nieces brother and other annoying thing that i have to be responsible for you under stand well any way back to the story

RECAP:

**Kagome pov**

"So…" she tried to start it off but it was still kind of weird so I just stopped her before anything else was said.

"Kikyou every thing is fine all I want right now is to make a truce and end this stupid war with us females so we can all get along or not I don't want my child to grow up around to much fighting." I finished noticing how she seemed to relax more at my word and nodded in agreement with me.

**Sasuke pov**

I felt kind of nervous about finally tell Sakura about how I feel about her and this would be new and hard for me to do but Kagome was right i needed to get it all out and start my life over a new and starting with a which i never thought would happen in all my year but now it is a relationship with Sakura and hopefully a marriage so here it goes.

"Sasuke what is it that you need to talk to me about? " she asked not having a clue what was about to happen i took a deep breathe and sigh.

"Sakura theres some thing i need to tell you and it is very important that you listen to every word i am about to say okay." i said in on breath and looked deep into her eyes and tried to think of a way to word this.

"Sakura i want you to know that i know you like me me have for some time now and i've come to realize i like you to i may have been ignorant to the fact but i was younger then and more proud and you just seemed like one of those crazy fan girls but i realize now that your not and i want to make a commitment with you and hopefully marry you one day and i'm hoping you'll accept my offer." i said and as i said these things her eye got wider and wider until they looked as though they would pop out from her face her jaw dropped low to the point of no return and her eye watered up.

"S-s-sasuke I-i-i-i i don't know what exactly what to sat to you right now but this you jerk head bastard i've waited and wasted so much time to here those words come from your mouth and i couldn't hope for a better way then this." she said her anger turning into happiness as she launched her self into my arms kissing me until i needed air to breathe.

"So it's a yes then." i said making sure i was right.

"You bet you nicely toned ass it is." she said laughing and letting my neck go to run and tell god know every on about what just happened and i don't think i care right now i feel really good about my self.

**Kagome pov**

i looked at Kikyou and i couldn't help but to hug her making sure not to crush Tachi in the process though i smiled to my self eve thing was starting to be come some what normal this i see a flash of pink headed my way and my smile widened Saske must have old Sakura the good new then good now every thing is complete.

"KA-GO-MEEEEEE! " she said coming up yo me yelling and rushed right passed Kikyou almost knocking her over in the process and i couldn't help but laugh she looked like a chicken that just lost its head.

"What what is it Sakura?" i asked her already knowing what it was i still want dot know what happened

"He he he ehhh.. HE told me he wanted to be with meeeee!" she squealed with glee i just stared at her trying not to laugh as she acted like she was a 13teen year old and her first crush ahh young love in this caste it way over do.

"So now it finally happened you i'm happy for you but one thing where is Naruto? "i asked now wondering where my blond haired friend was at the moment.

"Oh i think he went to the village to see Hinata or something." she sad now thnking about it for a while .

"Oh do you know when he will be back because i have a few thing i need to ask of him but for now i think i'll go put Tachi down for a nap." i said before walking off to go to my room.

sorry for the short chapter if you think any thug should be added just review or message me but i'm making some changes to this story ok so ja ne for now.


	18. trick me once shame on me twice you'll

FLASH BACK

**Kagome pov**

i looked at Kikyou and i couldn't help but to hug her making sure not to crush Tachi in the process though i smiled to my self eve thing was starting to be come some what normal this i see a flash of pink headed my way and my smile widened Saske must have old Sakura the good new then good now every thing is complete.

"KA-GO-MEEEEEE! " she said coming up yo me yelling and rushed right passed Kikyou almost knocking her over in the process and i couldn't help but laugh she looked like a chicken that just lost its head.

"What what is it Sakura?" i asked her already knowing what it was i still want dot know what happened

"He he he ehhh.. HE told me he wanted to be with meeeee!" she squealed with glee i just stared at her trying not to laugh as she acted like she was a 13teen year old and her first crush ahh young love in this caste it way over do.

"So now it finally happened you i'm happy for you but one thing where is Naruto? "i asked now wondering where my blond haired friend was at the moment.

"Oh i think he went to the village to see Hinata or something." she sad now thinking about it for a while .

"Oh do you know when he will be back because i have a few thing i need to ask of him but for now i think i'll go put Tachi down for a nap." i said before walking off to go to my room.

CURRENT TIME

**Kagome pov**

After I sat Tachi down for his nap i made my way to the garden where Rin and Sango talking and drinking tea i took my seat next to Rin and all eyes seemed to turn on me i didn't know what to think not like i was a mind reader mind tapper but no reader and i was curious to what they where thinking to figure out or wanted to say.

"Quite stirring will ya and just ask the damn questions." i snapped at them. sighing they both sat back with huge grimes and an evil glint in their eyes that made me wonder will i regret saying that but it was to late to go back now far to late.

"So what did she say was she begging to get her ass kicked or pled for her life ohhohoho maybe she was trying to set you up.!" Sango said much more to her self than me and Rin just nodded in agreement they looked like to children in a candy store deciding on what they wanted to get and i laughed at them. Rin looked at me like i lost my mind before asking.

"What's so funny?" "Yeah?" Sango said looking at me confused with more question waiting to spill from there lips.

"You two are…it was not like that at all she just wanted to make a friend out of me and she seemed censer about it too so i gave her a chance i mean every one has a little bitch in them but that doesn't mean that it will always be there ." i said shaking my head with my arm crossed over my chest waiting for the shocked faces to go away and took question that they wanted ask me about why i took offer up.

" ARE YOU CRAZY.!" They as union which shocked me for first time they where on the same page thinking i was crazy as which made laugh harder.

"NO i'm not i just think she deserves another chance like most people do but never get the chance to so i'm going to give her a chance i don't give a damn what you say." i said getting up about to walk off from them knowing they wouldn't care who i was friends with but might take it a little personal to.

"Kagome wait … we don't care for her may not trust her but we trust you so we're going with you on this on just because you think Kikyou can change. Sango said coming up after me and rin jumped up nodding in agreement with her not able to say much more than that and i smiled and gave them both a huge hug.

**Sakura pov**

I couldn't believe that i was finally going to get my chance with Sasuke dreams really do come true but i can't help but feel this deep worry like something going to happen i hope nothing does but then we have to worry about that great evil that kagome's parents warned me about so i may need to keep an eye out for any things out of the ordinary i said to my self then getting out of bed to go to thee bath room running literally smack into a female with blue hair and the weirdest eye color she looked to be in a hurry and quickly got up and dashed away with out letting me say a word or any thing of the sorts so i just shrugged it off as nothing.

**Konan pov**

I moved swiftly and quickly as possible to get to my room making sure not to be seen at all by any one then i run straight smack into this girl the one Kagome seemed to be so close with hn it won't matter pretty soon i'll have all i want pretty soon and they'll all be out the picture i thought getting up dashing to my room as quickly as i was before and slamming the door closed once i was there making sure every thing was locked up so no one would bother me.

then moving to the closed door on the other side of the room that seem t radiate dark and evil aura I through the door open and was covered in a dark purplish pink color when the light faded I was gone I had been transported into another place deep under ground where i'm not sure but i know that i was late and my masters would surly punish me for that that when i herd two low voices come from the shadows.

"You're late." they both said it was to dark to see their faces only there yellow and red eyes where viewable and there eye screamed death as i bowed lowly to them.

"What new information have you found for usssssssss." said a snake like voice and i slowly lifted my head and frowned slightly they where not going to be to happy with new.

"WELL?" a deep demanding voice came up and red eye narrowed in to slits as i gulped and reported.

"Well you see nothing much has changed all i know is that Kagome and the child is alive and well and they shall begin training in the following week preparing for you it seems as though one of the ninja is physic and foresaw what you are planning out for Kagome so they have more information on us then we do on them." i said as quickly as possible feeling there anger radiate off of them in waves i could taste it and i began to suffocate.

"I don't thin we'll be needing your services any longer Konan." they said my eye widened as a thick cloud of poison formed around my body like a ring i tried to get away and began to panic trying to find away out of it but when i reach out to touch it my hand devolved right before my eyes and in a matter of seconds i was no more and the last thing before i died i herd there laughter and i swore i'd curse them for crossing me they'd be lucky to see the ninth level of hell after i'm done with.

well poor konan well she's gonna be back soon i think and you'll just have to hope hahhahahhaahahh.! the end for this chapter


	19. funny days funnier nights

**Now i know its been a while since i updated on this but here a new chapter it may not be much but here it goes and to all who really like this story may i say sorry thousand times over again for not updating it sooner really i am (ducks behind the table from rotten fruit) -_-.! **

**REACAP**

"WELL?" a deep demanding voice came up and red eye narrowed in to slits as i gulped and reported.

"Well you see nothing much has changed all i know is that Kagome and the child is alive and well and they shall begin training in the following week preparing for you it seems as though one of the ninja is physic and foresaw what you are planning out for Kagome so they have more information on us then we do on them." i said as quickly as possible feeling there anger radiate off of them in waves i could taste it and i began to suffocate.

"I don't thin we'll be needing your services any longer Konan." they said my eye widened as a thick cloud of poison formed around my body like a ring i tried to get away and began to panic trying to find away out of it but when i reach out to touch it my hand devolved right before my eyes and in a matter of seconds i was no more and the last thing before i died i herd there laughter and i swore i'd curse them for crossing me they'd be lucky to see the ninth level of hell after i'm done with.

**PRESENT TIMEKAGOME POV**

Waking up to a creepy feeling that has been nagging me for i while like something was about to happen i just didn't know what it was yet but it was eating at my gut feeling and soon i just couldn't take it any long cracking one eye open then thee other i slowly got up and made my way to a close door where i herd a strange noise coming from slowly pushing the door open at first then just jolted in to the room as if i was going to catch some one in there to my surprise nothing was on the other side waiting for me growling out in frustration.{_What the hells going on an i losing my ever loving mind here in this place maybe i just need to return back to sleep with the baby.} _I though as i slowly turned around not sure if i was really sure about leaving the room but let it sighing closing my eyes only to open them again and get the scare of my fucking.

"AHHHH! Itachi what the fuc-.!" i screamed in his face before him placing a hand over my mouth putting a lone finger in front of his signaling me to keep quite least i wake the baby looking over dumbly nodding my head he removed his and and i placed my hand over my chest to cease my rapid heart beat while taking deep breaths so i could get my thoughts together.

"What the hell are you doing?"I harshly whispered to him narrowed eyes that promised lots of pain later on not liking the fact that he scared me almost half to death which would have later on most likely ended up in his demise too.

"I'm here because we need to discuss some thing before i leave…" he said to me slight amusement in his eyes and my eyes just narrowed a little more making him quite nervous in the process.

"What do you mean LEAVE?" i grounded out my anger slowly getting the better of me as a raised a brow in questioning at him he just said nothing and motioned for me to follow him out the room but just as soon as we were out of the room i was going to give him a piece of my mind.

"Now Kago-." but i quickly cut him off so that he wouldn't get a chance to say anything before i had to say what i said first.

"No don't Kagome me I-ta-chi U-chi-ha how long did you know about this and when and why are you just telling me this exactly now you know that we both are parents now that we both have a responsibility to 'OUR' son RIGHT.! i said poking my slender finger in his chest as i cornered him in with every word i said each laced with venom only to have him grab bout side of me and shake me lightly.

"Ka-go-me listen and listen to me now there was never the right time to tell you this so now I'm telling so please understand i wasn't trying to hide this from you so all i have to say is

i'll be back and i know I'm not trying to run out on any responsibilities but least i remind you that this also is my responsibility to not only to help you but 'OUR' son in keeping the both of you safe as well!" he said deadly low my eyes widened and my vision blurred with tear yet to be shed deep down I knew he was right that didn't meant that i wanted him to be.

"Dammit Itachi why the hell did you do this i don't want to be away from you do you know that chances are that you might not come back from any of these mission i know i want our son to be proud of his father but not a dead father i was you to live to see our son grown so he not only has his mother to rely on but the both of use." i said falling into his chest arms slowly raping around his waist as tears now freely poured from my eyes as I refused to let him go now.

"Kagome you know i'd never abandon you and him that way ever I and I know that i must be there for you both so don't even assume that i've forgotten but a ninja must do what he has to do weither you like it or not." he said in a very stern voice and i knew i had lost this argument for now {Damn these Uchiha and there pride.} I thought finally letting him go returning to the room so i could feed Tachi before going out to see what thee others where up to.

**AT THE GIRLS BATH HOUSE**

**SAKURA POV**

Sinking deeper into the steaming water sighing in relief at how tense i really was to day had gone very great and this bath was just making it all the while better for me.

"Ahhhh this feels so good!" I said to my self not really expecting to get a reply but when i did all color slowly drained from my face as i let out an ear defining shirk as the un-suspecting visitor just smirked at me my eyes narrowed as i pointed an accusing finger at him face flush from embarrassment.

"S-s-sauske W-w-what the hell are you doing in here?" i asked in a horrified expression on my face as i looked down to where his eyes where watching and flossed and even deeper color of red as i ducked deep under the water happily covering my whole body in the process he was not suppose to be seined this much of me yet and now he is i felt like i was about to die then looking back at him still questioning why he was here in the girls bathing house.

"Saukra dear the question was what are you doing in the men's bathing house he said with a smirk as the rest of the color vanished from my face and i let out an terrified screech I'm sure the whole house herd .

**AT THE BOYS BATH HOUSE**

**SASUKE POV**

relaxing in a warm bath washing today training's worth away from my skin then i herd the steam or screech of a life time come from the girls room and quick robed my self and ran straight to where i know it was coming from knowing the scream belonged to Sakura me and a few other men and Kagome hold a now wake Tachi kicked in the door to the women's bath house to find me err some one who was suppose to be me laughing here asses off and a screaming Sakura but soon the phony me jumped in the air and sinked deeper in to there water as smoke appeared and disappeared leaving a embarrassed Sango left blushing madly and Sakura just fainted into the water at the sight of us all.{_wow what a day._}

**I know this was kind of short but it all i came up with hope you like another one will be posted up pretty soon to .! ja ne.!**


	20. sango's fun kagomes revenage prt1

**Well here's where we left off last :**

**AT THE BOYS BATH HOUSE**

**SASUKE POV**

relaxing in a warm bath washing today training's worth away from my skin then i herd the steam or screech of a life time come from the girls room and quick robed my self and ran straight to where i know it was coming from knowing the scream belonged to Sakura me and a few other men and Kagome hold a now wake Tachi kicked in the door to the women's bath house to find me err some one who was suppose to be me laughing here asses off and a screaming Sakura but soon the phony me jumped in the air and sinked deeper in to there water as smoke appeared and disappeared leaving a embarrassed Sango left blushing madly and Sakura just fainted into the water at the sight of us all.{_wow what a day._}

**Current time**

**KAGOME POV**

_{Now this day started of weird and ended even weirder with Itachi leaving and Sango and Sakura's little show every thing went down hill even further from….. Y me.}_ I groaned narrowing my eyes at said culprit once more still not seeing the point of the prank, from what i am hearing boring day blah bah blah… yada yada yada then bam Sango was hit with this o so great idea being….scare the living shit out of Sakura. _(Damn Sango really you couldn't have gone out to terrorize a village or something, nope had to go and fuck up my night Tachi is so hyper right now he wont be wanting to go back to sleep anytime soon.)_

"Good kami Sango-chan really this is like pregnancy all over again only with out all thee extra body weight." I wained to her hands on either side of my hips foot tapping madly on the floor to the point where you herd it slightly snap.

"Ehhh…I'm sorry" was all she oh so blandly stated then i lost it i could feel steam streaming out my ears fire in my eyes as i glared down on her i slowly grounded out.

"O Y.O.U will be very S.O.R.R.Y .!" I said thronging my head back laughing in an evil manner before I heatedly stomped out of her room to go check up on my now distressed patent. _{Oh you bet her dairy cream loving ass she was going to be sorry, so sorry I doubt she'll be able to sleep with her eyes closed at night.} _I thought sadistically to my self before opening an all white door and slipping inside inside of it.

**SANGO POV**

_{Sighing to my self thinking I'm off the hook well for now i am but she said i'd be sorry and ooh boy did she mean it maybe i need to lay low for now. } _I thought as i felt a shiver run over my spin every time I though about that wicked laugh that still ripped through the hall back to the room. Standing up on my two shaky legs they had falling asleep while sitting there watch Kagome go through her little rant.

"I mean really how bad was the little joke not like i killed the girl there shouldn't be a big deal." I said to myself but some where in the back of my head i knew i may have not killed someone but rather something very important to Kagome which is not a good thing remebering the time Rin had gifted Kagome with a dark deep blue bunny for her birth day and Itachi went and killed it all because it looked creepy Kagome went on a crazed rampage, they year everyone suffered the loss of sir fluff-kins and the only person who wasn't effected was Itachi and he committed the crime …hum but later on i found out that he did receive a most foul punishment…_{Humm but this cant possibly be worse than that…can it?} _Shaking them terrible thoughts from my head i continued on my way to some where i thought was safe

MEDIC ROOM

**WITH KAGOME / SAUKRA**

**SAKURA POV**

Cold….wet..Cold and …wet? I jumped up suddenly feeling they cool air register to my naked body i was in an all white large room nothing much to it just a few beds and cabinets.

"I must be in one of the medic rooms." I said to myself not really expecting a reply but when I got one my nerves shot and i quickly hopped up ready for a fight.

"Who's there… show you selves now." i said not willing to get raped in a place like this with some of these people looking like killer freaks of nature.

"Eh calm down child it is only myself and Kagome-sama an old rusted voice said coming out from the shadow with a ticked looking Kagome trailing behind her. Letting my guard down seeing Kagome and the unfamiliar old woman with her.

"Anyone mind telling me what exactly happened to me." I asked and Kagome smile at me with a scary looking in her eye _{good kami she was out for blood again who's is it this time ?}_ I thought to my self gulping.

"Hn' with pleasure." she said signaling the old woman to leave them be ….

**TBC.**


End file.
